Coisas de Primos
by Swangirl13
Summary: Rosalie é uma rapariga rica e mimada que está revoltada com o casamento da sua mãe, Esme, com um tipo mais novo, Carslile. Ela conhece os dois sobrinhos órfãos, Emmett e Jacob. Rosalie e Emmett apaixonam-se mas não vai ser um amor assim tão fácil...
1. Sinopse

**Nota: **Esta história não me pertence. Pertence a Inês Pereira e a Camila, duas amigas minhas. Elas pediram-me para postar a fic delas e eu aceitei com todo o gosto. Espero que gostem desta ideia maluca. Hoje deixo-vos a sinopse da história e o primeiro capítulo.

Twikisses (:

**Sinopse****: **

**6 Adolescentes devido a diferentes razões estão passando as férias juntos na mesma casa onde se verifica imensa tensão sexual.**

Rosalie é uma rapariga rica e mimada que está revoltada com o casamento da sua mãe, Esme, com um tipo mais novo, Carslile. Junto com o seu novo padrasto veio os seus dois sobrinhos órfãos, Emmett e Jacob. Emmett e Rosalie sentem uma atracção um pelo outro e estão constantemente a tocar-se sexualmente, mas devido ao facto de Emmett ser um mulherengo, um rei da foda, Rosalie decide afastar-se e concorda com ele a tentar começar uma amizade. Mas não vai ser tão simples quanto isso...

Em simultâneo, Edward, meio-irmão de Rosalie, apaixona-se por Bella, a melhor amiga da sua irmã, assim que a vê. Mas ele não é o único apaixonado pela Swan mais nova, o seu melhor amigo, Jacob, também está.


	2. A Notícia

**Capítulo 1 - A notícia**

**Rosalie PDV:**

E o mundo desabou! A pior notícia que a minha mãe podia ter dado. Depois de todas as conversas francas e depois de tentativas frustradas não só continua com o seu namorado (que é mais novo do que ela) como também vai casar com ele. CASAR? Ela só pode estar maluca. Ela que nem pense que o seu novo maridinho (que nem num país em desenvolvimento podia ser meu pai) virá fazer o papel de pai. Eu já tenho um pai, um bocado maluco, mas é meu pai. E ela que diz ser a sua melhor amiga devia compreender isso. Para quê casar? Ela não está sozinha, tem a sua adorada filha, eu. Não precisa de um homenzinho qualquer que parece ter nome de gay. CARLISLE! Não é nome que se apresente a ninguém. Mas já não há nada que diga à Sra. Esme que a faça dissuadir deste patético casamento. Já tentei de tudo! Já nem o meu pai compreende. Ele, a pessoa mais compreensiva que eu conheço, não me compreende. Parece impossível! Os meus pais devem estar loucos! Este mundo vai de mal a pior!

**Esme PDV:**

Ok! A minha filha reagiu melhor do que estava à espera. Ela apenas gritou que eu estava a estragar-lhe a vida e foi para o quarto batendo com a porta, claro.

Já não sei o que fazer à Rosalie. Até o Edward Sr., o pai dela, que é a única pessoa a quem ela dá ouvidos, já tentou falar com ela e convence-la que não tem nada de mal em eu casar com o Carslile mas nem falando com o pai ela compreende. Eu só queria saber: o que ela tem contra o Carslile? Será que tem ciúmes da atenção que eu sempre lhe dei? Só espero que ela não tente fazer mais nada para acabar com a minha relação. Eu não quero fazer a minha filha infeliz, mas eu amo o Carlisle.

Então gostaram? Cliquem no botaozinho verde ali em baixo e façam a Inês e a Camila felizes.

Beijinhos (:


	3. O Plano

**Capítulo 2 - O plano**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Não sei o que vou fazer! Tenho de arranjar algum plano. Estou a dar em louca. Aqueles dois não se podem casar.

Bella! Tenho de lhe contar isto. De certeza que a minha BFF. vai-me ajudar.

Ok, pronto! Está decidido, tenho de ir a casa da Bella.

(…)

É melhor bater à porta.

"Leah!"

"Olá Rosalie! Presumo que queiras falar com a estúpida da minha irmã que estragou os meus brincos preferidos."

Leah quase me deu cabo dos tímpanos com o berro que deu. Será que esta miúda não se sabe controlar?

"FOI SEM QUERER!" respondeu a minha querida Bella do interior da casa.

"Ela está no quarto." Leah disse isso e saiu furiosa de casa.

"Posso?" disse ao bater à porta do quarto da Bella.

"Claro!" disse ela com um sorriso.

"Preciso da tua ajuda."

"Fala" Bella mostrou um ar de preocupação

"A minha mãe vai casar! E com um gajo mais novo." Quase berrei

"Eu já sei disso"

"Já sabes?"

"A Esme já contou à minha mãe"

"Tens de me ajudar. Este casamento não pode acontecer"

"Porquê Rosalie? O Carlisle é um gajo excelente para a tua mãe."

"ESTÁS BEM?" Agora estava furiosa. Até Bella concorda com este casamento. Será isto possível?

"Que foi, Rose?"

"Ainda perguntas o que foi? É lógico. Este casamento não poderá nem vai acontecer."

"E o que vais fazer?"

"Não sei, mas vou arranjar uma solução, ou eu não me chamo Rosalie Hale."

"Tu não existes." Disse Bella a rir-se. Sinceramente, não sei qual é a piada. "Eles amam-se. Achas que vais conseguir estragar um casamento?"

"Claro! E já sei o que vou fazer."

"Cuidado com o que fazes Rose!"

"Digo-te, eles não se casam. Agora tenho de ir"

"Onde é que pensas que vais sem me dizeres primeiro o que vais fazer?"

"Depois conto-te! Xauzinho!"

Ok! Já sei o que vou fazer. Tenho de preparar tudo. Preciso de uma câmara, dos maravilhosos bolinhos do bar hippie que conheço, do lugar ideal e claro, do meu futuro paizinho Carlisle.

**Nota:** Espero que tenham gostado (:


	4. O Bolinho

**Capítulo 3 - O bolinho**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Apesar de ter 18 anos, na loja não me queriam vender os bolos, "Só posso vender a pessoas maiores de 20 anos, pelo menos". O gajo da loja enervou-me, só queria comprar os putos dos bolos. Ok, os bolos provocam uma moca do caralho mas não era preciso exagerar. Mas claro que acabei por os conseguir. Não era a Rosalie Hale se não conseguisse. Agora estava a ir para casa do meu querido Carlisle e preparar-lhe uma pequenita surpresa.

Toquei à campainha. O apartamento era alugado, supostamente, iria viver connosco quando casasse com a minha mãe.

"Olá Rosalie. Não estava nada à espera desta visita." Tenho de admitir que o gajo era muito bom e tinha um sorriso lindo.

"Eu sei que não estava à minha espera. Mas eu gostava muito de falar consigo se fosse possível." Tentei fazer o meu ar mais angelical.

"Claro. Entra" sempre tão simpático que até irrita.

"Obrigado!" Fiz o maior sorriso (falso) que consegui "Trouxe-lhe estes bolinhos. Espero que goste." Carlisle levantou a sobrancelha encarando-me. Ele agora ainda achou tudo muito mais estranho.

"Ok Rosalie! O que se passa? A que se deve tudo isto?"

"Isto tudo vem acompanhado de um pedido de desculpa por tudo o que fiz para tentar impedir o teu casamento com a minha mãe. Desculpa!"

"Tenho que admitir que estou bastante surpreendido.

"Eu compreendo que estejas surpreendido, é natural" Peguei nos bolinhos "Estes bolos que trouxe também são para as tréguas"

"Obrigada! Vou fazer café para acompanhar com estes bolos" Foi para a cozinha e eu fiquei ali na sala excelentemente decorada onde predominava o azul-turquesa e o branco. O gajo tinha bom gosto.

15 minutos depois ele estava de volta. "Aqui tens."Deu-me uma chávena para a mão e pousou o tabuleiro com os bolos na coffee table de vidro. Ele pegou num bolo e começou a comer. Lindo menino, assim a tua enteada já gosta de ti. Estava com vontade de me rir. Controla-te Rosalie! Não estragues tudo agora.

"Os bolos estão óptimos" disse ele já ido no segundo bolo. "Não os comes?"

"Não me apetece. Já comi alguns pelo caminho." Pus um sorriso na cara outra vez. Mas desta vez era um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso de triunfo.

Depois de uma curta conversa e de apenas 3 bolos notava-se que ela já estava pedrado. Aquela merda é mesmo potente!

Sentei-me no colo dele e beijei-o. A câmara já estava a gravar. Nele, a força do beijo veio agitar o meu organismo, queimando-me o estômago e a corrente sanguínea. Nunca ninguém me tinha invadido a boca desta maneira. Um beijo, que significava "quero tirar-te as roupas", por isso parei. Aquele beijo e os percursos das nossas mãos pelos corpos um do outro já era suficiente para acabar com o casamento. Eu não iria fazer sexo com ele, não com um homem 11 anos mais velho e também o facto de saber que ele já o tinha feito com a minha mãe tornava-se nojento.

Ele ainda me tentava tocar e subjugar para entrar dentro de mim, mas eu não podia permitir isso. Peguei no meu casaco e na câmara e fui-me embora.

A seguir, tinha de ir a casa da Bella.

"Então Rose, já me vais contar o teu plano para acabar com o casamento da tua mãe?" pergunto-me Bella, quando já estávamos sentadas no quarto dela orgulhosamente decorado de roxo.

"Não só te vou contar, como te vou mostrar"

Peguei na minha mala azul metálico que comprei em saldos na H&M e tirei de lá a minha câmara.

"Posso usar o teu computador Bella?"

"Claro! Despacha-te." Bella estava realmente curiosa e ansiosa.

Liguei o meu computador, pus a palavra-passe que era "Shinedown", a banda preferida da Bella, e liguei a câmara. Abri o ficheiro e mostrei-lhe o vídeo. Ela ficou com cara de chocada.

"Como é que foste capaz disto, Rose?"

"Hã?" Como fui capaz? O que é que ela está a insinuar? Já não estou a perceber nada.

"Beijaste o noivo da tua mãe?"

"Vai ser a única maneira de acabar com aquela estupidez."

"Estupidez? Rosalie Hale tu vais magoar imenso a tua mãe."

De repente a cara da Bella mudou de expressão, uma cara suspeita. "Como conseguiste convencer o Carslile para este beijo?"

"Bem, tecnicamente não o convenci" Fiz uma longa pausa. Agora a Bella ia-se passar comigo, mas tinha de lhe dizer: "Droguei-o"

"TU DROGASTE O CARLISLE?" Nunca vi Bella assim, o rosto dela mostrava uma imensa desilusão "Tu estás a ficar maluca e obcecada. Já parece que nem te conheço. Tu não vais conseguir só que ela acabe com o Carlisle, como vais fazer com que ela fique muito magoada contigo."

"É um pequeno preço a pagar pelo fim daquele casamento."

"Ok, tu não estás mesmo bem! A Esme e o Carlisle amam-se. Porque queres acabar com isso? Gostavas que alguém te fizesse o mesmo?"

"Não" Agora começava-me a sentir culpada. O que fiz começou a não fazer sentido.

"Então porque não deixas a tua mão viver e tentar o amor?"

Boa pergunta!

"No momento em que eu fiz isto parecia-me o mais correcto."

"Mas não é correcto Rose" Bella abraçou-me. Eu estava a precisar, aquela força calorosa tinha o poder de me acalmar. Comecei a chorar. "Tem calma Rose! A tua mãe vai casar, não te vai abandonar. Tu vais continuar a ser a pessoa mais importante para ela. Vamos esquecer o vídeo, está bem?"

"Ok! Obrigada Bella! És a melhor."

"Tem dias." Disse Bella com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ela tinha razão, a minha mãe merecia ser feliz, porque é que eu estava a tentar impedir isso? Tinha de pedir desculpa e esquecer que aquele vídeo alguma vez existiu.

**Nota: **Espero que tenham gostado (:

Quero deixar um agradecimento especial em nome da Inês e da Camila à Lou Malfoy pela sua review:

"Obrigada pela review. Ficamos felizes por gostares e prometemos postar mais frequentemente. Beijinhos. Inês e Camila"

Já sabem, o que mantém a inspiração são as reviews então deixem uma.

Beijinhos (:


	5. O Casamento

**Capítulo 4 - O casamento**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Chegou o dia! Apesar de ter desistido do meu plano, continuava a não aceitar aquele casamento com um sorriso na cara. Sentia que algo se estava a perder enquanto a minha mãe se entregava àquele indivíduo. Era uma sensação um pouco dolorosa que me impedia de sorrir. À minha volta toda a gente sorria. Eu era a cara do contra.

Nunca mais chega o copo de água. Preciso de uma bebida forte para esquecer este dia.

**Bella PDV:**

A Rosalie preocupa-me. Ela devia estar feliz pela mãe. Para mim aquilo é dor de cotovelo, pela mãe ter desencalhado e ela não (ahahahah Sou mesmo mazinha :D).

Eu até estou a gostar disto aqui. Mas é claro: que chegue o copo de água. Comida e bebida à pala? Já estou lá. Vai ser de arromba! Pode ser que ainda conheça um gatinho que queira brincar aqui com a tigresa. Ando à seca há muito tempo. Se calhar, vai ser hoje que eu vou mudar a situação.

**Jacob PDV:**

Sinceramente isto está a ser uma seca do pior. Parece um daqueles filmes super lamechas que eu dispenso. Se ainda aparecesse ninjas ou agentes especiais para animarem esta cena. Ao menos o meu best friend está cá também. Conheço o Edward há anos e sempre nos demos muito bem. Éramos a dupla de _nerds_ da escola, mas entretanto evoluímos um bocadinho, senão nenhuma rapariga nos pegava.

Foi por isso que eu aceitei vir a este casamento, a oportunidade de ver raparigas bem vestidas e normalmente solteiras (pois vão sempre buscar o bouquet). Se não tiver sorte, posso sempre encher a cara com o Edward. Ele nunca teve muito jeito com o sexo porque sempre foi muito tímido e reservado, apesar de muitas raparigas gostarem dele. Eu sou mais sociável, mas não quer dizer que tenha mais namoradas… O meu irmão tem mais jeito nesse campo.

**Emmett PDV:**

Chi! Estou quase a adormecer. Vou gravar este casamento para quando tiver insónias. Apesar de o meu método contra insónias ser muito eficaz envolvendo uma cama e uma gaja boa.

Espera aí! Aquela é a Leah? Oh! Isto está a tornar-se interessante. Parece que não vou permanecer meio adormecido durante muito tempo. Vou aplicar o meu remédio antigo contra as insónias com a minha enfermeira preferida.

Humm… Ela viu-me e fez o nosso gesto. Nunca mais chega o copo de água!

**Edward PDV:**

A minha mãe, Elizabeth, já ia no quinto pacote de lenços. Ela é uma exagerada. Só o meu pai, Edward Sr, é que a conseguia acalmar. Ele estava abraçado a ela, mas eu nem estava a reparar. Tinha a minha cabeça noutro lugar, mais exactamente una bancos à frente. Uma miúda! A miúda! Sinceramente, nunca me tinha apaixonado assim. E um sentimento forte, muito forte, que impede qualquer outro pensamento se não o da pessoa em questão. Ela era linda. Morena, de estatura baixa com uns olhos castanhos vivos e aliciantes e um sorriso a deixar qualquer um louco.

Nunca tive uma namorada, por escolha pessoal. Várias raparigas tinham tentado se aproximar de mim, mas eu não as via da mesma maneira por isso afastava-me. O Jacob criticava a minha atitude. Ele era 2 anos mais velho e o meu melhor amigo de longa data. Ensinou-me muitas coisas e dava-me conselhos para conquistar raparigas que ele aprendia com o seu irmão gémeo falso, o Emmett. Mas nem mesmo o Jacob conseguia aplicá-los muito bem.

Mas vai ser desta, a miúda pela qual eu vou por os meus conhecimentos em prática e provar mo0strar o outro lado do Edward.

(copo de água do casamento)

**Rosalie PDV:**

Eu tinha de aguentar estar ali. Tinha de ser, pela minha mãe. A parte pior já tinha passado, eles já estavam casados. Agora tinha mas é de aproveitar a festa. E era o que eu estava a fazer. Estava a olhar para o rabo mais tonificado que já vi, o do Emmett, o sobrinho do Carslile.

Tinha sido apresentada a ele no dia anterior, tinha vindo com o gémeo falso, Jacob, da Europa de propósito para o casamento. Os gémeos estavam a estudar numa Universidade europeia e vivem da herança dos pais, pois eles eram órfãos. O Carlisle é a única família que lhe resta. O Jacob era o melhor amigo do meu meio-irmão, Edward Jr., filho do meu pai, Edward Sr., e da minha madrasta, Elizabeth. Eles também estavam no casamento, o que muita gente considerava estranho mas os meus pais apesar de separados são os melhores amigos. Confiam plenamente um no outro e partilham histórias. Mas isso agora não interessa.

Estava decidida a embebedar-me a atirar-me a ele. Nunca nenhum rapaz conseguiu resistir-me e ele não ia ser excepção. Ia agora ter com ele, depois ia dar-lhe com os pés e ele ia rastejar até mim.

"Olá!" Cumprimentei-lhe

"Olá!" Ele fez uma voz fria, como se não quisesse falar.

"Estás a gostar da festa?"

"Sim. Estou feliz pelo meu tio." Já eu não podia dizer a mesma coisa.

"Ah! Ainda bem Estás a gostar da cidade?"

"Antigamente morava aqui, por isso já conheço a cidade" Começou a olhar para o lado. Percorri o olhar dele e descobri para onde estava a olhar: para Leah, a irmã da Bella. "Desculpa, tenho de ir." E foi-se embora.

Quer frustração! Como é que isto foi possível? Ele simplesmente me ignorou. Que raiva! Preciso de outra garrafa de champanhe.

**Leah PDV:**

Um casamento com classe, feito no jardim enorme da casa da Esme que ostentava a palavra _"Rica!"_.

A decoração do casamento estava espantosa. Tinham montada uma placa para fazer de chão para as pessoas não se sujarem no relvado incrivelmente bem cortado. As mesas eram redondas, até a dos noivos (só que a dos noivos era maior) e localizava-se no centro. As toalhas de mesa eram azuis-claros, mas a parte de baixo, a segunda toalha que chegava até aos pés, era prateada. Os centros de mesa suportavam flores turquesa que tinham sido colhidas logo pela manhã naquele jardim.

Já estava o Sol a pôr-se e as luzes estavam dispostas de maneira a tudo ficar iluminado quando a noite chegasse. A cerimónia religiosa foi de manhã e tínhamos vindo almoçar às 2 tarde e ficamos a comer até à 5 horas. Agora já eram quase 8 horas e estavam a servir o jantar. As pessoas estavam a finalizar as suas danças na pista.

Foi aí que vi Emmett dirigir-se a mim. Ainda não tinha falado com ele, mas sabia que ia chegar esse momento. Ele não conseguia resistir-me. Hoje, vi-o pela primeira vez na Igreja. Ele fixou todo excitado, parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ver um doce.

"Olá gostoso!" Tenho de admitir que Emmett era um tigre na cama.

"Olá!" respondeu.

Fiz um sorriso de troça e disse-lhe: "Sabia que não ias resistir a vir ter comigo. És tão previsível."

"Até agora não te queixaste" Aproximou-se de mim, eu sabia que ele ia tentar beijar-me.

"Aqui não Emmett" Pressionei a minha mão contra o peito dele para o impedir "Ainda vão pensar que namoramos. É melhor isso não acontecer. Sabes bem que a nossa relação (se é que isto é uma relação) é puramente sexual."

"Eu sei perfeitamente disso, Leah"

"Ainda bem que sabes." Sorri-lhe. "Daqui a 10 minutos na casa de banho"

"Com todo o prazer." Ele fez o seu sorriso lindo de triunfo e foi-se embora. "Até já!"

**Emmett PDV:**

Aquela gaja era masoquista, pelo menos sexualmente. Mal entramos na casa de banho saltou para cima de mim toda excitada como uma cadela com o cio. Leah, sempre foi a companheira ideal para relações sexuais escaldantes. Perdi a minha virgindade com ela e desde aí, ocasionalmente, saltamos para cima um do outro para experimentarmos mais coisas, principalmente, desde que Leah comprou o Kama Sutra. Aquele livro é danado! Adoro-o! Mas desta vez com a sede sexual que tínhamos um pelo outro, depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos pusemos o kama sutra de lado. Nós conseguíamos ser bastante criativos.

Aquele corpo fazia-me esquecer de tudo. Tivemos de ter muito cuidado com as roupas, desta vez não as podíamos rasgar, afinal de contas estávamos num casamento. O que não foi fácil fazer. A nossa ânsia por nos tocarmos, percorrendo o corpo com as mãos, explorando, era muito grande.

Quando, finalmente, livres das nossas roupas (um fato preto e um vestido cai-cai azul escuro muito curto), foi a loucura.

Ela saltou, nua, para o meu colo e encostei-a à parede. Percorri a parte de cima do corpo dela com a língua e quando cheguei ao seu maravilhoso seio, mordi. Ela gemeu de prazer o que me deixou ainda mais louco. Não resisti mais (que se fodam as preliminares) e entrei nela profundamente agitando o seu organismo de prazer sexual. Ela elevou-se e veio o orgasmo, o momento auge da nossa sessão. Saí e voltei a entrar naquele corpo de maneira apressada, até que de repente acabou. Escorregamos pela parede caindo no chão todos suados, cientes que tínhamos acabado de fazer sexo de pé.

"Precisamos de um banho." Sugeri-lhe.

"Vamos a isso." Concordou Leah

Depois de nos levantarmos demos um longo beijo quente.

"Já estava com saudades." Disse-lhe. A seguir fomos para o banho, continuando a beijarmo-nos, mas não só na boca.

Quando a água já estava a jorrar, em vez de usar o pénis, usei o dedo e entrei nela, outra vez.

De repente entrou a Rosalie e ficou paralisada a olhar para nós. Tirei o dedo imediatamente de dentro de Leah que ficou um bocado envergonhada.

* * *

AHAHAHAH a sério que eu adoro o Emmett xDDD

Gostaram? espero que sim, então deixem reviews. (:

Obrigada a todos os que lêem e deixaram reviews (:

Ah! Passem na minha nova one-shot. eu sei que ela está um bocadinho po muito perva mas eu amo-a xD

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.

Sophia Castro


	6. O Vómito

**Capítulo 5 - O vómito**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Não podia acreditar naquilo que estava a ver: o gostoso do Emmett em plena cena de sexo com Leah, a irmã de Bella. Fechei logo a porta e fiquei paralisada, não sabia o que fazer. De repente, a porta da casa de banho abre-se: era o Emmett em toalha. A minha primeira reacção foi fugir, mas Emmett prendeu-me o braço e deteve-me.

"Espera." Disse-me.

"O que foi?" Tentei parecer natural, o que era impossível.

"Ok, isto é estranho" Concordo plenamente "Só te queria pedir que não contes a ninguém o que viste."

"Não te preocupes que não tinha intenções de o fazer"

"Ainda bem. Aliás aquilo não era bem o que parecia."

"Ai não? É que parecia que estavas a fazer sexo com a Leah."

"Ok, talvez seja o que parece, mas simplesmente não contes a ninguém, principalmente à irmã da Leah. Ouvi dizer que eram as melhores amigas."

"Ok, está bem. Se é isso que queres."

"Obrigado." De repente, Emmett ficou um bocado esquisito "Acho que bebi demais" Disse e de seguida, vomitou em cima de mim.

**Edward PDV:**

Estava sentado numa mesa como Jacob. O resto das pessoas da mesa estavam na pista de dança. Também me apetecia dançar, mas com Ela. Tinha-a visto quando chegamos para o copo de água, mas desde aí ainda não a tinha visto. Apenas no meu pensamento. Ela não saía da minha cabeça. Eu não acreditava na paixão À primeira vista, até me acontecer. Era inevitável. Eu estava apaixonado.

"Edward! Ouviste que eu acabei de dizer?" O Jacob sobressaltou-me. Sinceramente, não tinha ouvido nada do que ele tinha dito desde que ele se sentou à minha beira.

"O quê?" Disse-lhe tentando-me situar na conversa.

"Acabei de dizer-te que me apaixonei hoje e tu não ouviste." Respondeu Jacob indignado.

"Jacob! Tu apaixonaste todos os dias por uma rapariga diferente." Disse-lhe, continuando a não lhe dar muita atenção.

"A sério. Desta vez bateu forte cá dentro!" Exclamou ele batendo com a mão no peito.

"Sabes bem que eu não acredito nisso. Não te podes apaixonar em tão pouco tempo." Ok, agora estava a mentir visto que fora exactamente aquilo que me tinha acontecido.

"Oh! Não acreditas no teu melhor amigo?"

"Por seres o meu melhor amigo é que te conheço e já sei o que és. Mas pronto, vou dar-te uma oportunidade. Conta lá quem é a sortuda." Estava a ficar curioso.

Ele olhou sentido para mim, mas depois abriu um sorriso enorme e disse: "Ela é linda! A criatura mais bonita à face da Terra. É a rapariga com vestido roxo acima do joelho e, com a parte de cima a imitar um corpete que lhe realça o peito de uma maneira que me deixa louco. E usa o cabelo preso com uma flor laranja."

Oh Meu Deus! Ele tinha acabado de descrever a rapariga pela qual eu me tinha apaixonado.

"Pah, Ed! Estás bem? Estás demasiado pálido." Pois devia estar, sentia-me como se me tivessem dado um grande murro na barriga. O meu melhor amigo estava apaixonado pela rapariga dos meus sonhos.

"Estou apenas um pouco indisposto" Tentei dizer.

" Lá vai ela. A minha Bella, é esse o nome dela. Vou lá ter com ela e tentar a minha sorte. Vê se melhoras rapaz." Jacob disse isto e foi-se embora, deixando-me com a cabeça a andar à roda.

**Jacob PDV:**

Tive pena de deixar o Edward, mas a miúda era mais importante. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, como se procura-se alguma coisa. Quando ela parou, eu aproximei-me e cumprimentei-lhe:

"Olá!" Pus o meu melhor sorriso.

"Olha se não é o rapaz que se espetou lá fora." Disse ela rindo. Quando já tínhamos saído da Igreja, estava praticamente a dormir. Estava a entrar no jardim onde o copo de água se ia realizar quando vi duas miúdas a conversar. A morena era a mais gira. Fiquei tão deslumbrado que acabei por me espetar contra a porta de vidro que dava acesso ao jardim. Eles repararam em mim e começaram a rir. Que bela primeira impressão que a minha miúda teve de mim.

"O meu nome é Jacob." Disse-lhe tentando causar boa impressão desta vez. Enquanto tentava meter conversa com Bella, ela não parava quieta, até que quando estávamos dentro de casa, ela parou e olhou para mim.

"Como queiras!" Disse ela não me prestando atenção. "Viste a Rosalie? A rapariga com quem me viste a conversar lá fora, quando tu te espetaste contra a porta. A filha da noiva."

"É aquela ali?" Perguntei-lhe apontando para uma loira ao pé do meu irmão. Espera aí! O que é que ele estava a fazer de toalha?

"Sim, é. Quem é aquele tipo?"

"É o meu irmão Emmett. Gémeo falso."

Ela ia-me perguntar qualquer coisa quando Emmett, de repente, vomita por cima da Rosalie.

"Que nojo!" Dissemos, eu e Bella, ao mesmo tempo.

Bella foi ao encontro de Rosalie, deixando-me ali totalmente enojado perante aquela cena.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que é um bocado nojento xD

Bem, eu vou dar uma pista do próximo capítulo. Ele chama-se "Novos Inquilinos". Agora fica à vossa imaginação. (:

Beijinhos e deixem reviews (:

Sophia Castro


	7. Novos Inquilinos

**Capítulo 6 - Novos Inquilinos**

**Rosalie PDV:**

O dia de ontem tinha sido péssimo. Para além da minha mãe ter casado e eu ter um novo paizinho, o vestido de alta-costura que comprei para a cerimónia deprimente ficou estragado devido ao querido sobrinho do Carlisle, o Emmett, ter vomitado em cima de mim. Que gajo nojento. ODEIO-O!

Tinha-me deitado tarde, ou melhor dizendo cedo, pois tinha sido às 6 da manhã. A minha mãe já tinha saído para lua-de-mel a Porto Rico. Estava sozinha em casa, só havia a empregada, Sue. Estava na hora de me levantar. Já eram 12h e o almoço já devia estar pronto. Nem em dei ao trabalho de vestir, deixei-me estar com a camisola larga e comprida que tinha vestido e apenas de cuecas.

Desci as escadas e de repente encontrei quem menos esperava.

"Olá gata! Que pernas." Era Emmett. "Olha desculpa aquela cena de ontem à noite"

Aquela cena? Ele tinha-me vomitado em cima.

"Que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Não te disseram priminha?" Priminha? Aquele gajo já estava a abusar. Mais um bocado e ia conhecer a verdadeira Rosalie irritada. "Eu e o meu irmão vamos passar aqui as férias de Verão. Sabes como é, viemos passar as férias com a família."

"E vais ficar aqui?"

"Claro, priminha" Sorriu. "Ontem andavas-te a atirar a mim e hoje já nem queres partilhar a casa comigo?"

"Atirar-me a ti? Não inventes." Ele passou por mim ao subir as escadas e bateu-me no cu. "És nojento."

"Não me trates tão bem, que me deixas louco." E desatou-se a rir.

Este gajo não é normal. Qual era o problema dele? Estava a começar a irritar-me. Se ele continuar assim, não sei como o vou aturar todo o Verão.

"Priminha!" Chamou-me ele. Que queria agora? "Queres vir ajudar-me a tomar banho?"

"Vai-te foder!" Ouviu-se outra vez a estridente gargalhada dele. Aquela sugestão fez-me pensar na noite anterior em que apanhei Emmett no banho com Leah. O como Emmett era dotado. Oh meu deus. É melhor parar com meus pensamentos, já me estava a sentir molhada.

**Bella PDV:**

Dancei toda a noite, não sei com quem, mas dancei. Depois do incidente da Rosalie com o Emmett, ela ficou furiosa pois andava babada por ele. O vestido dela ficou estragado, um vestido cor-de-rosa comprido justo ao corpo, com alças grossas pretas de renda. Teve de o substituir por um vestido preto curtíssimo justo com alças finas, com uns sapatos altíssimos vermelhos. Ficou divinal na mesma.

Eu arrasei com o meu vestido. Houve um rapaz, Jacob, que andou como um cãozinho atrás de mim. Até era giro, sou capaz de lhe dar uma dentada ou duas mas nada mais do que isso. O melhor amigo dele, também era giro, mas muito reservado para o meu gosto, e era o meio-irmão da Rosalie, por isso não me apetece meter em confusões.

"Leah, viste o meu telemóvel?" Ela estava sentada no sofá a ver "Modern Family".

"Pensas que não tenho mais nada que fazer?"

"Ai desculpa! Estou a ver que está muito ocupada." Ironizei.

De repente lembrei-me de uma pergunta que estava ansiosa por fazer desde ontem e arrisquei: "O que estiveste a fazer ontem à noite quando desapareceste da festa?"

"Escorreguei num buraco e fui ter ao país das maravilhas. Conheci o coelho, ele é muito sexy!"

"És tão anormal."

"Deve ser a única coisa em que somos parecidas, maninha" Sorriu. Leah, às vezes conseguia ser mesmo idiota.

"Vou sair. Vou a casa da Rosalie."

"Como já era de esperar. Parecem siamesas, sempre juntas."

"Que tens a ver com isso?"

"Nada. Aliás, assim não tenho de te aturar."

Saí de casa. Estava muito calor por isso levei uns calções brancos curtos e um cai-cai curto muito justo azul-turquesa.

"Bella! Ainda bem que estás cá. Nem sabes o que me aconteceu." Foi Rosalie quem me abriu a porta em vez de Sue.

"Oh Rosie! Não sejas tão dramática priminha, estás a adorar viver comigo." Eu reconheci aquela voz de algum lado. Entrei e vi Emmett. Agora já sei a razão pela qual a Rosalie estava furiosa.

"Ele e o irmão vão passar as férias de Verão connosco." Esclareceu-me Rosalie.

"Interessante!" Isso significava que as minhas dentadas no Jacob podiam ser concretizadas.

"Olá jeitosa, também te vens juntar à festa?" Emmett pôs o braço à volta da cintura de Rosalie puxando-o para ele. "Sempre podemos juntar mais gente, não é Rosie? Nunca experimentei um ménage à trois, mas nunca é tarde para isso."

"Porque não vais chatear outra Emmett?"

"Porque adoro a maneira como me tratas."

"Vai-te foder!"

"Até vou, mas só se vieres comigo."

"Vocês faziam um par muito giro." Disse-lhes.

Emmett desatou-se a rir: "Vês priminha, eu disse-te."

"Cala-te! Bella, por favor tu também não."

Desatei-me a rir.

"Ok! Vou fazer-te a vontade fofinha e vou engatar outra. Vous sair e não sei quando volto." Emmett pegou nas chaves e saiu.

"Podes nunca mais voltares que eu não quero saber." Rose gritou para ele ouvir.

"Então, já estás mais calma?" Sorri-lhe exageradamente.

**Rosalie PDV:**

"Ele enerva-me." Disse-lhe quando já estávamos sentadas na sala. Na sala onde Emmett e eu tínhamos falado depois da cena de sexo que eu vi na casa-de-banho. Ele devia ser muito bom nesse campo pois a Leah gemia muito.

"E é esse o objectivo dele. Ele só te quer enervar. Começa a responder-lhe à altura e ele vai para com isso."

"Anda morar para aqui Bella. Pelo menos só enquanto a minha mãe e o Carlisle não voltarem. Imploro-te." Não estava para aturar aquele gajo sozinha.

"Está bem. Eu vou falar com os meus pais, mas acho que eles deixam." Senti-me aliviada "Mas para isso tenho de ir já embora para os apanhar em casa e falar com eles."

"Ok! Mas depois volta logo… e com as malas. Trás roupa pelo menos para uma semana, ou até duas."

"Está bem, está bem. Já percebi."

Sorri-lhe. Ela era uma querida. Com o Emmett cá em casa estava a dar em doida e só o tinha aturado umas horas. A Bella seria a minha salvação.

O telefone tocou.

"Menina Rosalie é a sua mãezinha." Disse-me Sue, a empregada. Ele era uma querida, era como uma segunda mãe.

"Obrigada Sue." Corri para atender. "Mãe! Finalmente."

"Está tudo bem por aí?"

"Dentro dos possíveis."

"Que se passa?"

"O Emmett irrita-me. Passou o dia a provocar-me."

"Tem calma Rose. Não entrem em conflito."

"Porque ligaste?"

"Amanhã vai haver uma festa e convém ires para representar a família. É o baile de Verão. Vamos todos os anos e não queria que faltasses este ano, Rose."

"Está bem mãe, lá terá de ser."

"Obrigado querida."

"Mas preciso de ir às compras e não é só para mim, também para a Bella."

"Já pus dinheiro suficiente no teu cartão de crédito.

"Obrigada."

"Os 6 convites para o baile estão no meu quarto, em cima da cómoda."

"Espera aí! 6 convites?"

"Eu calculei que quisesses levar a Bella."

"Sim, mas e o resto?"

"Dois são para o Emmett e para o Jacob e os outros dois é se eles quisessem levar mais alguém. Parece que o Jacob vai levar o teu irmão e o Emmett vai levar a Leah."

"O quê?"

"O Carlisle achou que eles podiam querer ir. Assim vocês têm companhia."

"Só podes estar gozar, não estás?"

"Não Rosalie. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem. Agora tenho de ir. Tchau. Beijo. Adoro-te querida!" Fez um ruído com a boca a imitar um beijo e desligou.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Lou Malfoy, fico contente que esteja a gostar. obrigada (:

Deixem reviews. Vemos nos no próximo capítulo (:

Kiss*


	8. O Baile

**Capítulo 7 - O baile**

**Rosalie PDV:**

O baile até estava a ser divertido. Eu até gostava daqueles eventos. O meu par era o meu meio-irmão, Edward; o da Bella era o Jacob e o Emmett tinha decidido convidar a Leah (pelo menos já não pegava comigo). Ontem eu e Bella tínhamos ido às compras para o baile. Eu levava um vestido azul-turquesa com um decote quadrado que no meio transformava-se em bicudo muito justo, que ficava acima do joelho.

A Bella tinha comprado um vestido de alças cor de champanhe comprido com as costas abertas até à cintura. Leah estava divinal, como sempre. Usava um vestido cai-cai muito justo e super curto amarelo e uns sapatos de salto abertos castanhos adornados com diferentes peças bastante coloridas.

Naquele baile estavam muitas pessoas ricas e por isso só sabiam falar de acções e dinheiro. Depois do jantar apareceu uma banda e as pessoas começaram a dançar e não foi a valsa, foi quase todos os estilos menos a valsa. Nós os 6 aproveitamos e também dançamos muito, foi a parte mais divertida do baile. O Emmett e a Leah estiveram a sempre a dançar, mas quando foi para dançar o tango e a salsa eles arrasaram. Todas as pessoas pararam para os ver e, no final, deram-lhes os parabéns e elogiaram-nos muito, a partir daí o Emmett foi muito requisitado para dançar (e não só) por parte das senhoras.

Eram 2 da manhã, quando Bella disse: "Vamos embora, por favor. Já me doem os pés."

"Concordo. Jacob vai chamar o Emmett e a Leah se faz favor." Eles ainda estavam a dançar. Como conseguiam? Fogo!

"Ouvi dizer que era para ir embora." Disse Leah.

"Yah. Nós queremos ir para casa." Respondeu-lhe a Bella.

"Ok!"

"Edward, podes ficar lá em casa se quiseres. Leah também estás convidada."

"Continuamos a festa em casa da Rosalie." Leah já estava meia animada. "Boa ideia!"

Chegamos a casa já com os sapatos na mão. Emmett chegou e pôs logo música e começou a dançar com Leah e nós sentámo-nos no sofá a vê-los dançar. A minha casa estava num local isolado e os empregados numa casa à parte, pelo que não havia problemas em pôr música.

"E que tal jogarmos à verdade ou consequência?" Sugeriu Jacob.

"Eu adoro esse jogo." Disse Leah com um pequeno grito de excitação. Estava realmente bêbeda.

* * *

Este capítulo é muito pequeno por isso aqui fica já o próximo.

Reviews (:


	9. Verdade ou Consequência?

**Capítulo 8 - Verdade ou Consequência?**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Afastamos a _coffee table _castanha e sentámo-nos no chão da sala em roda. Tínhamos a garrafa no centro e o jogo estava quase a começar. Sorteamos para ver quem começava e calhou Jacob a rodar a garrafa e o resultado foi o Emmett a fazer à Leah.

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Consequência."

"Boa escolha!" Emmett fez um enorme sorriso. "Tens de imitar orgasmos."

Uma consequência totalmente desnecessária. Já tinha ouvido orgasmos da parte de Leah e não me apetecia voltar a ouvi-los, mas tarde demais: ela já os fazia embora ligeiramente diferentes da noite anterior.

"Muito bem. Gostei!" Disse Emmett no final da performance de Leah.

A garrafa voltou a rodar.

"Sou eu." Disse Jacob. "E tenho de fazer ao meu querido maninho. Imita a Rosalie, Emmett."

"Acho que consigo fazer isso." Ele fez o seu sorriso malicioso e provocador.

Emmett levantou-se e falou com uma voz fina e numa posição demasiado feminina: "Olá. Eu sou a Rosalie. Sou a maior, ou pelo menos penso isso. O Emmett está sempre a pegar comigo, mete-me nojo, mas no fundo eu adoro-o. Ele é maravilhoso, muito forte, giro, _grande_, quase perfeito."

"Ora aí está uma coisa que nunca diria. És tão infantil. Nota-se que não me conheces. Nem a mim, nem a ti próprio." Sorri-lhe. A minha voz não é assim tão fina como ele tinha feito.

(…)

Minha vez de jogar. É agora que este jogo se vai tornar mais interessante. Já tinha reparado que o Jacob comia a Bella com os olhos. Eles serão as vitimas… Como não quero que eles se comam à minha frente (não vão ficar com a diversão toda) vou pô-los a… excitar.

"Jacob tens de escolher uma posição sexual e imitá-la… com a Bella."

Ele sorriu. Bella entalou-se. Emmett ficou orgulhoso da minha escolha.

O Jacob deitou-se sob as ordens de Bella e ela sentou-se sobre o seu quadril. Bella começou a movimentar-se coma intenção de excitá-lo.

"Be… Bella! É melhor parares." Disse Jacob

"Porquê bebé? Não estás a gostar?"

"Esse não é o problema." Dirigiu um olhar a Bella e ela entendeu o que queria dizer e saiu de cima dele.

"Maninho, tens de treinar o teu controlo." Emmett conseguiu envergonhá-lo.

**Bella PDV:**

"Agora sou eu." Disse o Jacob. "Tens de fazer strip até ficares em roupa anterior."

"Ok!" Já tinha bebido o suficiente para fazer aquilo, por isso bora lá.

Levantei-me e comecei a cantar a música mais conhecida de strip. Passei a mão pela perna e tirei o sapato, depois repeti o acto na outra perna.

Jacob estava todo entusiasmado. Aquilo até começava a ser irritante. O Emmett estava a sorrir perversamente, mas aquilo não me surpreendia, ele sorria assim para todas as mulheres. Quem me realmente surpreendeu foi Edward. Ele estava a olhar e a tentar disfarçar interesse. Porque é que ele fazia isso? Fiquei curiosa, por isso decidi focar-me discretamente nele.

Dançava sensualmente encostada a uma parede, visto que não tinha ali nenhum varão.

Depois cheguei perto de Edward.

"Podes ajudar-me com o fecho?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele olhou-me incrédulo e disse: "C… Cla… Claro!"

Começou a abrir o fecho com as mãos demasiados tensas e frias. Ele precisava de relaxar… e eu até podia dar uma ajuda. Afinal de contas ainda não tinha dado a minha dentada.

Depois de me livrar do vestido o jogo continuou.

(…)

Vez do Emmett. Não ia sair boa coisa.

"Depois da excitação que provocaste ao público Bella, só falta um beijo lésbico." Emmett deixou-nos na expectativa. "Beija a Rosalie, Bella."

Fogo! Já era a 3ª consequência seguida. Era mesmo a melhor, todos me queriam.

"Ok!" Disse-lhe e olhei para Rosalie. Ela olhava-me chocada. "Anda lá Rose, vamos mostrar-lhes como se beija."

Avencei para Rosalie e ela avançou para mim, encontrando-nos a meio do caminho. Lambi o lábio inferior de Rosalie para ela permitir a entrada da minha língua na sua boca e ela abriu-a. Os 3 rapazes gemeram. O incentivo necessário para continuar aquele beijo.

De repente, tive uma ideia para provocar ainda mais o Emmett. Parei de lhe beijar e comecei a lamber-lhe o pescoço, beijando-o e olhando para Emmett. No fim disse-lhe: "Até te vieste agora."

"Podes ter a certeza." Respondeu ele. Olhei para as calças dos rapazes e sorri ao encontra-los excitados, já com uma erecção evidente nos _jeans_.

Seguidamente, Edward desafiou Leah a morder a orelha de Emmett. Tinha falta de imaginação para estas coisas, era uma pessoa muito reservada e calma.

Leah achou o desafio demasiado fácil e por isso apimentou mais as coisas. Sentou-se no colo de Emmett e depois de lhe morder a orelha, mordeu o pescoço percorrendo-o depois com a língua até chegar à boca onde entrou e sequenciou um beijo lento e excitante.

"Não era preciso tanta coisa." Edward estava embasbacado.

"Ed, vou ter de te ensinar como se faz desafios neste jogo." Sorriu-lhe e piscou-lhe o olho.

**Edward PDV:**

O jogo estava a ser interessante, mas era difícil controlar-me, afinal a rapariga que tanto eu como o meu melhor amigo gostávamos estava praticamente nua.

Eu tinha decidido não avançar em relação à Bella, pois como ninguém sabia que eu gostava dela, podia esconder os meus sentimentos e dar oportunidade ao Jacob de tentar a sua sorte.

Até agora Bella não lhe tinha dado muita atenção, o que eu até gostava.

Era a vez da minha meia-irmã fazer uma consequência.

"Bella." Disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente. "Tens de pegar no _chantili_, pôr no peito e na barriga do meu santo irmão e lamber."

O quê? Vai ser bonito eu controlar-me agora. Mas lá no fundo eu estava era contente.

Bella olhava para mim, sorriu e foi até à cozinha. Eu olhei para Jacob, ele não estava muito contente, mas estava despreocupada pois não imaginava que eu também gostava dela.

Passado um bocado, Bella regressou com o _chantili_… e morangos. Onde é que ela ia meter aquilo?

"Eu adoro morangos com _chantili_." Disse Bella com um olhar provocador.

Então ele veio até mim e começou a desapertar a camisa muito lentamente, do casaco e da gravata já eu me tinha livrado.

Ainda bem que eu faço depilação no tronco se não aquela cena tornar-se-ia nojenta.

Ela pegou no morango e tirou as folhas, depois colocou-o na minha boca, eu devia estar com uma cara muito chocada, porque ela olhou para mim e riu-se.

Depois pegou no _chantili_ e colocou num carreiro desde debaixo do meu umbigo até À minha boca, exagerando no peito e na barriga.

"Hum, estou mesmo esfomeada." Disse ela piscando-me o olho. Nem me atrevia a olhar para os outros. Focava-me completamente nela.

Ela começou a lamber o _chantili_ de baixo para cima, com beijos suaves, muito lentamente.

Aquilo provocava-me sensações nunca antes sentidas por mim. Era difícil de descrever. Causava-me arrepios, apesar de eu não ter frio; cócegas, apesar de eu não ter cócegas; prazer, pela primeira vez sentido por mim.

Contraía a barriga com os seus primeiros toques. Mas depois relaxei e deixei-me levar. Aquilo estava a ser muito bom. Não via a hora de ela chegar ao morango, queria sentir aqueles lábios nos meus.

Ela estava no peito quando o Emmett disse: "Despacha lá isso. Queres que o rapaz se venha aqui à frente de toda a gente?"

Ela gargalhou e olhou para mim. Uma onda de embaraço percorreu o meu corpo, mas eu controlei-a. Não ia corar em frente de todos.

"E se for esse o meu objectivo?" Respondeu Bella, desviando o olhar para Emmett.

"Nesse caso, eu sou o próximo." Só o Emmett para dizer isto.

"Preciso de mais uns litros de álcool no sistema para isso."

Toda a gente se riu menos eu que não consegui, visto que tinha um morango na boca, que nesta altura já estava meio mastigado devido à maneira que eu salivava.

A Bella virou-se para mim e continuou o seu caminho, para minha felicidade.

Quando chegou ao pescoço abrandou. Concentrou-se no morango e retirou-o da minha boca, roçando levemente os seus lábios nos meus.

A minha vontade era agarrá-la e devorar a sua boca, mas não estava sozinho com ela.

Então ela afastou-se, mais rapidamente do que eu desejaria.

**Jacob PDV:**

Era a vez da Bella mandar. E ela estava a olhar para mim com um olhar suspeito. Será que ela me ia fazer beijá-la? Sorri com a ideia, era exactamente aquilo que eu queria.

"Jacob tens de beijar…" Diz-me, diz-me. "… a Leah."

O quê? Beijar a irmã dela? Ela estava a pensar em quê? Ménage à trois? Depois de tudo o que ela me fez manda-me beijar a irmã? Não vou negar, a decisão dela magoou-me mas eu não ia ser o cobarde do grupo, não ia ser o desistente do jogo.

Leah já estava de pé, para ela ia ser fácil, ela beijava qualquer um. E não ia fazê-la arrepender-se disto. Ela ia ser beijada de maneira como nunca foi. Estava disposto a mostrar a Bella, o que ela tinha perdido.

Coloquei as minhas mãos na cara de Leah imitando uma carícia e beijei-a. A minha língua não precisou de forçar a entrada na sua boca, Leah já se tinha entregado a mim. A sua boca quente e molhada não retribuía o beijo com delicadeza, mas sim apressadamente e profundamente. A sua língua movia-se de uma maneira exploradora, uma maneira que nunca me tinham feito antes, e eu queria mais daquilo, por isso quando ele se ia afastar coloquei as minha mãos na sua cintura e puxei-a para mim aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. As nossas cabeças moviam-se ritmadas e se não precisássemos de respirar não tínhamos parado o beijo. Eu estava ofegante.

"Dás-lhe bem rapaz. Confesso que te subestimei. És parecido com o teu gémeo." Leah parecia satisfeita.

**Bella PDV:**

A garrafa apontou para a Rosalie. Ela olhou para Edward.

Após a minha façanha com o _chantili_ e o morango ele tinha ficado mais relaxado, mas calado.

Pergunto-me se ele era sempre assim tão tímido ou se fui eu que o pus sem palavras.

"Edward." Começou por dizer Rosalie. "Eu nunca te vi a beijar ninguém. Prova que sabes como se faz e beija a Bella."

Hum… Ia provar aquela boca. Da última vez só tínhamos roçado os lábios, deixando-o a querer mais.

Desta vez não avancei. Fiquei parada à espera da sua reacção.

Ele ficou atrapalhado, mas não disse nada e veio ter comigo. Pela sua expressão parecia concentrado e um pouco nervoso.

Seria aquele o seu primeiro beijo? Se dependesse de mim iria ser um óptimo primeiro beijo.

Levantei-me e ele aproximou-se de mim. Pegou nas minha mãos e pô-las em volta do seu pescoço. Com uma mão agarrou a minha cintura e colou-me a si. Com a outra acariciou o meu rosto até à parte de trás do meu pescoço.

Aproximou a minha cara da sua e tocou-me com os seus lábios num dos cantos da minha boca, depois beijou o outro e finalmente beijou-me.

Muito lentamente abriu os lábios deixando as nossas línguas tocarem-se. As nossas línguas movimentaram-se coordenadamente e muito lentamente, permitindo-me provar cada instante do beijo. A sua boca sabia muito bem, ainda tinha um gosto a morangos que me estava a deixar louca.

Se ele era inexperiente não se notava nada. Decidi intervir e ao entrelaçar os meus dedos no seu cabelo puxei-me mais para mim começando a mordiscar-lhe a língua e os lábios.

Ele estava a gostar porque os seus dedos percorreram as minhas costas com uma ânsia descontrolada.

O nosso beijo tornou-se intenso, se não parássemos rapidamente ambos iríamos exceder os nossos limites naturais.

"Pronto, pronto já percebi que sabes como se faz." Disse Rosalie a Edward.

Edward afastou-se sorrindo e sentando-se no chão.

Eu demorei a perceber onde estava. Aquele beijo tinha-me levado à lua e eu não queria voltar. Sentei-me então a pensar num dos melhores beijos da minha vida.

**Rosalie PDV:**

A garrafa girou e a vez da Leah chegou. A consequência foi para o Emmett e no fundo para mim. Leah foi cruel. Ela queria um beijo nosso.

Fiquei em estado de choque… e de nojo.

Emmett estava todo sorrisinhos para mim. Levantou-se e estendeu-me a mão para eu fazer o mesmo.

"Não te preocupes priminha, é só um beijo." Ele estava super relaxado, já eu não podia dizer a mesma coisa.

Colocou as mãos na minha cintura, aproximou-se e beijou-me levemente, quase só um roçar de lábios e no final mordeu-me o lábio inferior. Pensei que fosse só aquilo e fiquei contente por isso, mas ele puxou-me par ele ficando colados um ao outro, olhou-me nos olhos e seguidamente beijou-me a sério, mostrou-me como era um beijo que me podia levar à loucura. Invadiu a minha boca e as nossas línguas movimentaram-se de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quando ele se ia afastar quem se aproximou fui eu enroscando os meus dedos no cabelo dele. Queria mais e foi isso que ele me deu prolongando mais o beijo e aprofundando-o. Um beijo único, em que parecíamos fundidos um no outro. Quando acabou, fiquei decepcionada, o que me assustou. Sentia as minhas pernas a desfalecer mas não ai dar esse prazer ao Emmett.

"Estou a ficar com sono e está a ficar tarde. É melhor irmos dormir." Disse-lhes. "Não há quartos prontos para todos." Tinha-me esquecido de avisar a Sue que ia dormir mais gente lá em casa e por isso ela não tinha preparado os quartos. "Vamos ter de nos dividir."

"Já sei o que vamos fazer. Um sorteio." Disse Leah entusiasmada.

"Um sorteio?" Emmett estava confuso assim como todos nós.

"Sim. Temos ficar 2 em cada quarto, certo?"

"Yah!" Respondi-lhe

"Então fazemos um sorteio para ver quem fica com quem no quarto." Leah ao perceber que alguns de nós não acharam piada disse: "Desafio-vos."

"Ok! Vamos a isso," Respondeu-lhe Jacob.

(…)

O sorteio tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

"Isto não me pode estar a acontecer." Estava realmente enervada. "Não podemos fazer o sorteio outra vez?"

"Não sejas cobarde agora." Disse Leah. "Qual é o mal de dormir com o Emmett?"

"Ainda perguntas? Eu odeio-o."

Tinha-me calhado o Emmett no sorteio de quartos. A Leah tinha ficado com a irmã, Bella e o Edward com o melhor amigo, o Jacob.

"É preciso ter mesmo azar. Primeiro o beijo, agora isto."

"Oh priminha! Admite lá que adoraste o beijo. Foi o melhor beijo que já te deram." Emmett era muito convencido, quer dizer neste caso podia-se dizer realista mas é melhor ele não ficar a saber isso.

"Vai passear."

"Já vou. Vou passear até ao nosso quarto. Que queres fazer durante a noite?"

"Dormir, se conseguir. Acho que vou buscar um colchão de acampamento à cave."

"Nem penses. Vocês vão dormir na mesma cama." Leah estava mesmo disposta a que dormíssemos juntos e faria tudo para isso acontecer. "Eu vou lá verificar durante a noite e tudo."

"Leah, só podes estar a gozar."

"Acredita que não estou Rose. É só mais um jogo. Não queremos que façam sexo, queremos apenas que durmam na mesma cama."

"Ok. Lá terá de ser." Disse-lhe dando-me por vencida.

"Vamos para o quarto priminha. Estou cansado." Emmett bateu-me no cu para eu ir à frente dele.

(…)

Mal entramos no quarto tinha de estabelecer regras: "Muito bem, já que temos de fazer isto, não quero que te aproximes muito de mim na cama, fica no teu canto e não me chateies, (se conseguir adormecer) não me acordes durante a noite se não levas, não…"

"Já chega! Eu sei perfeitamente o que não queres que faça e também sei que isso se deve ao facto de não me conseguires resistir." À medida que falava, Emmett andava e eu recuava até que fiquei encostada à parede e ele ficou junto a mim, colocando uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça.

De seguida beijou-me. Havia desejo naquele beijo e necessidade de mais. Havia qualquer coisa na boca dele que me deixava louca. Abriu a minha boca com a língua, impacientemente, provando cada centímetro dela. Movia-se contra ela, lentamente, como se tivesse o tempo todo para a provar e saborear. Num gemido de entrega, pus as mãos à volta do pescoço dele, comecei a acariciar-lhe a nuca e saboreei também a boca dele. Maravilhosa. Quanto mais ele me dava mais eu queria. As mãos dele estavam por todo o lado. Acariciavam e moldavam fazendo-me tremer e esquecer a noção da realidade ao suplicar por mais.

Andamos até à cama onde ele me deitou, tirou a camisa e foi para cima de mim. Continuou a beijar-me, mas desta vez não só nos lábios, mas também pela linha do meu maxilar até perto da minha orelha descendo até ao pescoço e voltando atrás percorrendo o mesmo percurso. Puxei-o outra vez para a minha boca, queria provar mais o que ele tinha para me dar. As minhas unhas arranharam a carne das costas dele e acariciavam os músculos, que eram muitos.

Quando ele estava a tentar tirar-me o vestido, acariciando a minha pele à medida que o fazia, a porta do quarto abriu-se. Era Leah.

* * *

Gostaram? Eu adorei xD

Beijinhos (;

Deixem reviews (:


	10. Erro

**Capítulo 9 - Erro**

**Rosalie PDV:**

"Desculpem interromper."

"Não estás a interromper nada." Já me tinha posto a pé e estava a compor o meu vestido.

"Nunca imaginei que fossem fazer isso. Surpreenderam-me. Pensei que o odiavas, Rose."

"E odeio."

"Notava-se isso perfeitamente à um minuto atrás." Ironizou Leah. "Deixa lá, eu percebo-te. O Emmett tem uns dotes excepcionais." Piscou-me o olho e fechou a porta.

"Eu não acredito que isto foi acontecer." Estava muito envergonhada comigo mesma.

"Não te preocupes. A Leah não conta a ninguém o se passou." Emmett mantinha-se distante, sabia perfeitamente que era melhor não se aproximar.

"Não é esse o problema." Ele mostrou uma expressão de confusão. "Eu quase fiz sexo contigo."

"E qual é o mal? É só sexo."

"Aí é que está o problema. Para mim não é só sexo, para mim é fazer amor."

"Estás a declarar-te a mim?"

"É claro que não. Mas é por ter esta opinião que isto não podia acontecer. O meu ódio por ti está longe de acabar."

"Talvez acabe mais cedo do que penses." Sorriu.

**Emmett PDV:**

A conversa ficou por ali. Fomos para a cama, cada um para o seu canto, com almofadas no meio a separar-nos. Ela era uma exagerada. Afinal de contas, não lhe ia saltar para cima.

A verdade é que não conseguia adormecer, não deixava de pensar no que aconteceu. O corpo dela nas minhas mãos, a língua dela dentro da minha boca. Quase que a possuí. E era isso que desejava. Nunca nenhuma rapariga me ignorou. O ódio dela por mim pôs-me empenhado em conquistá-la. Apenas por uma noite. Bastava uma noite. Mas tinha de a ter. Eu ia provar-lhe que ela não conseguia resistir-me.

**Rosalie PDV:**

Era de manhã. A noite com ele já tinha passado finalmente. Mal tinha dormido por saber que aquele espécime de gente estava na mesma cama que eu.

Quando acordei, ele estava com o braço por cima de mim e eu não conseguia levantar-me devido ao peso dele. E depois senti alguma coisa "dura" encostada a mim.

"Emmett!" Sacudi-o. "Acorda!"

Demorou, mas acordou.

"Bom dia priminha." Disse sem sair da posição em que estava.

"Por favor, diz-me que a coisa dura que eu sinto encostada ao meu corpo não é aquilo que eu estou a pensar."

"Eu até te dizia isso, mas estaria a mentir. É mesmo aquilo que estás a pensar. Desculpa. Sabes como é. É de manhã e tal."

"Afasta-te de mim imediatamente."

Ele afastou-se e começou a despir-se. Tinha dormido de pijama porque o tinha obrigado.

"Que está a fazer?" Perguntei-lhe.

"A despir-me. Sabes, é que não costumo tomar banho vestido." Ironizou.

"E não podes fazer isso na casa de banho?"

"E porquê? Não vais ver nada que já não tenhas visto antes." Sorriu.

E continuou a despir-se tirando finalmente os boxers. Tentei virar a cara mas não resisti a olhar disfarçadamente para o rabo dele. Era magnífico.

Saí logo da cama para aproveitar o tempo que tinha sozinha para me vestir, mas só faltava saber o quê?

Passados 5 minutos, já com a roupa escolhida e quando ainda estava em roupa interior, a porta da casa-de-banho abriu-se e durante uma fracção de segundo fiquei paralisada. Emmett ainda estava meio molhado, com o cabelo despenteado e a toalha só tapava da cintura para baixo.

"Ui priminha. Adoro essa lingerie. Vestiste-a de propósito para mim?" O sorriso dele tomou posse a sua cara.

Decidi seguir o conselho de Bella e responder-lhe à altura, com o mesmo sarcasmo e provocação. "É, isto tudo é para você. Estou gostosa, não estou?" Sorri-lhe.

Cheguei à beira dele, fazendo-o perceber que o ia beijar, mas quando estava perto dele e ele se curvou para finalizar a distância entre nós, eu virei costas, ignorando-o. Não disse mais nada. Vesti-me a saí do quarto, deixando o Emmett num estado confuso.

Desci as escadas e fui directa à cozinha, estava esfomeada. Quando lá cheguei já estavam os quatro no balcão: Bella, Jacob, Edward e Leah.

"Bom dia!" Cumprimentei-lhes.

Eles cumprimentaram-me em uníssono com excepção de Leah: "Olha quem é ela! Como correu a noite?"

"Não aconteceu nada daquilo que estás a pensar!" Respondi-lhe.

"Pois, imagino que não. Desculpa ter interrompido. Não foi minha intenção." Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Não respondi. Limitei-me a sentar e a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Pouco depois apareceu o meu companheiro de quarto, Emmett.

"Bom dia pessoal. Dormiram bem?"

"Uau! Um bocadinho estranho, maninho. Costumas acordar com mau humor." Observou Jacob

"Pois, hoje estou bem disposto. Estive a fazer imenso exercício nocturno," Sorriu e piscou-me o olho.

Bella ficou em choque. "Tu e a Rose…?" Nem chegou a terminar a frase pois Emmett já estava a responder-lhe: "De todas as maneiras possíveis, Bellinha."

"Só se sonhaste com isso, querido." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Se não os podes combater, junta-te a eles. "Já andas a confundir realidade com sonhos fofinho. Tu nunca puseste as mãos em cima de mim." Aproximei-me e sussurrei "Nem vais pôr."

Leah tossiu. Ela sabia que ele já me tinha tocado e acariciado e beijado e eu tinha desejado isso.

"Leah." Chamei-a. Ela olhou para mim. "A Bella disse-me que os vossos pais não estão cá. Se quiseres podes ficar cá em casa connosco. Escusas de ficar sozinha. Assim sempre tens companhia."

"Obrigado Rose." Sorriu-me.

(…)

Bella estava comigo no quarto. Éramos as melhores amigas e estávamos num momento de partilha.

"Rose conta-me tudo." Bella estava muito entusiasmada

"Tudo o quê?"

"Tudo o que se passou entre ti e o Emmett."

"Não se passou nada entre nós."

"Pela tua conversa com a Leah na cozinha parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa." Após Bella dizer isto não sabia o que dizer a não ser a verdade, sempre lhe confiei tudo.

"Depois do nosso jogo e do nosso beijo, o azar ficou do meu lado ao ter de partilhar o quarto com o Emmett. Confesso que fiquei apreensiva porque gostei do beijo. Fomos para o quarto e o Emmett beijou-me. Não sei o que me deu mas correspondi e tive prazer em fazê-lo. Quando dei por mim já estávamos na cama a despir-nos. Eu queria que ele me subjugasse e me possuísse mas quando ainda me estava a tirar o vestido a Leah entrou no quarto."

Por momentos Bella não disse nada. "Tu quase fizeste sexo com o Emmett? Eu sempre disse que tinhas uma atracção por ele. Aqui está a confirmação."

"Não comeces a inventar." Mudei de assunto. "E como vão as coisas com o Jacob?"

"Fartei-me dele. Andava sempre atrás de mim e isso irritou-me. Por isso é que eu queria que ele beijasse a Leah, para ver se entendia que não quero mais nada com ele. Ele ficou demasiado eufórico com a nossa posição e não queria que ele ficasse com esperanças."

"Acho que fizeste bem. Por outro lado, ontem assustaste o meu irmão."

"Não assustei nada." Bella sorriu maliciosamente. "Ele adorou e admito que eu também. Ele beija muito bem Rose. Nunca pensei." Pausa longa de Bella significava que ia pedir alguma coisa. "Rose, importavas-te que eu curtisse com o teu maninho?"

A minha primeira reacção foi rir. "Eu não me importo nada. Aliás tens de perguntar isso a ele, não a mim. Mas aviso-te já que acho que vais ficar de mãos a abanar. O Edward é muito reservado."

"Eu tiro-lhe a carapaça." Sorriu-me.

"Boa sorte para isso. Bem vais precisar." Não consegui conter e ri-me outra vez.

**Edward PDV:**

Estava a jogar playstation com o Jacob na casa da Rosalie enquanto as raparigas estavam no quarto.

" Pah, Edward. Eu sei que eu sou muito bom, mas passa-se qualquer coisa contigo…É a quinta vez consecutiva que eu te ganho!"

"O quê? Estou só a deixar-te aquecer."

Sinceramente não estava nem aí para o jogo. Tinha os meus pensamentos completamente virados para a noite de ontem. A noite em que eu beijei a Bella. A _minha _Bella. Ou melhor, a Bella que eu _queria_ que fosse minha.

Recordo agora o nosso beijo. A maneira como eu arranjei coragem sei lá onde e a deixei de queixo caído. Deixei toda atrapalhada no fim e tudo.

Estava pulando de alegria por dentro e não podia dizer ao mundo o quanto gostava dela. Tinha de manter tudo em segredo por causa do Jacob. Apesar do beijo dele com a Leah me tivesse dado a impressão de que ele tinha ficado interessado. Não podia ter a certeza de que ele não estava mais interessado na Bella.

Ele estava a desconfiar da minha distracção no jogo, por isso resolvi concentrar-me.

"Já são três horas? Pah, tenho treino! Tenho de bazar! Desligas isso ok?" – Jacob disse isso e dirigiu-se a porta.

"Ok. Vai lá."

Desliguei a playstation e dirigi-me para a saída.

"Então moranguinho? Já te vais embora?"

Virei-me ao ouvir estas palavras e vi a Bella a entrar, com apenas uma camisola larga vestida.

Tentei não me focar nela e pensar em Jacob, mas não estava a resultar. Ela era linda e vê-la assim punha-me louco.

"Eh…É, tenho de ir. Já não estou aqui a fazer nada…"

"Oh…Ficavas aqui a fazer-me companhia. " Disse ela num tom provocador e caminhando na minha direcção.

"Ah…Não sei. " Eu devia parecer um tolinho, mas era assim que ela me deixava.

"Anda daí" Disse ela puxando-me pela mão em direcção a cozinha. "Preciso de uma mãozinha para fazer um lanchinho."

Eu não disse nada, apenas segui atrás dela.

Não me podia descontrolar. Apesar do meu desejo ser agarrá-la e proclamá-la como minha, não podia fazer isso com o Jacob. Ele _tinha_ de ser mais importante.

" E que tal morangos? " Falou a Bella num tom animado. Muito provavelmente estava a lembrar-se da noite de ontem.

"Eu passo. " Disse eu, tentando-me esquivar.

" Oh… Eu achei que podíamos repetir a noite de ontem…Os morangos têm um sabor diferente quanto estão em contacto com a tua boca… " Enquanto falava, Bella olhava-me com os olhos cheios de desejo e aproximava-se de mim.

Será que ela está interessada em mim? Uma réstia de esperança percorreu o meu corpo.

Não. Não podia ser. Ela era do Jacob.

"Pois, mas aquilo de ontem foi apenas um mero jogo. " Disse eu, afastando-me.

" Sim, mas hoje pode não ser…" Ela aproximou-se novamente agarrando-me pela camisa.

"Para mim é e sempre será." Custou-me muito mentir-lhe desta maneira, mas era o que tinha de ser feito.

Bella afastou-se de mim como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico. A sua expressão mostrava tristeza e mágoa. Eu estava a fazê-la sofrer e não me perdoaria por aquilo.

"Ah, ok. Não te volto a chatear, não te preocupes." Ela disse isto e foi-se embora.

Eu fiquei a olhá-la e a vê-la sair e aquilo partiu-me o coração. Eu gosto tanto dela… Ela é a miúda dos meus sonhos e eu acabei de a magoar, negando-a.

Para ela eu não devo passar de um rapaz que lhe podia dar prazer.

Eu fiz a melhor escolha, em afastar-me dela… Pelo menos para o Jacob. Pois aquela escolha tinha acabado comigo.

**Jacob PDV:**

Curto mesmo jogar rugby, mas os treinos deixam-me roto.

Estou esfomeado e o jantar nunca mais está pronto… Fico mesmo impaciente com a barriga vazia…

Estava aqui, em casa da Rosalie, o pessoal todo. Foi mesmo uma óptima ideia ter vindo para cá este Verão. Pois também cá estava a Leah.

Eu sei que ela e o meu irmão têm uma espécie de caso, mas eu sei que não é grande coisa por isso ainda tenho esperanças que ela prefira aqui o outro irmão.

Ela beija mesmo bem…Imagino como será na cama… Deve ser a maior…

Lá estou eu outra vez a divagar… Ainda à uns dias gostava da Bella, agora já ando a pensar na irmã dela… Eu não sou mesmo normal…

Por falar na Bella, ela está um bocado estranha hoje. Esta menos solta e só fala com a Rosalie aos cochichos. Coisas de gaja de certeza. Deve estar naquela fase do mês. Ouvi dizer que é lixada. Ainda bem que sou homem...

O Edward é que já me está a preocupar. Precisei de recorrer a chantagem para que ele viesse ao jantar e ele agora está sentado à minha beira a olhar para o chão. Parece estar numa depressão. Volta e meia manda um olhar para as raparigas mas logo em seguida baixa o olhar. Tenho de descobrir o que se passa com ele. Se calhar levou uma tampa duma gaja. Mas quem? Eu nunca o vejo com gajas. Até já cheguei a pensar que ele era gay, mas depois do beijo que ele pregou a Bella ontem, não duvido mais da sua orientação sexual.

Achei que ia sentir ciúmes quando eles se beijaram, mas não. Foi como se eles até combinassem juntos.

Nah… Eles nunca ficariam juntos. Ele é demasiado calmo e inocente para uma rapariga tão perversa. Mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem? Se calhar…

A minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando a Leah passou por mim e dirigiu-se ao Emmett. Ela estava tão sexy com um vestido de verão curto. Estava uma delícia. Pergunto-me se deveria juntar-me a conversa.

"Tudo para a mesa, o jantar vai ser servido!" Chamou a Rosalie.

FINALMENTE.

O jantar passou a correr. O Edward continuava com aquele humor, então eu disse-lhe para irmos dar uma volta pelo jardim. Tinha de descobrir o que é que ele tinha.

"Pah, Edward. O que se passa contigo, mano?" Comecei eu.

"Como assim? Eu estou normal."

"Não não estas! Parece que estás num funeral!"

"Estou só distraído, é só."

"Desembucha lá. É algum problema familiar?"

"Não. Não te preocupes, eu fico bem."

"Oh, eu sou o teu melhor amigo, é claro que me preocupo! Pah, até pareço uma gaja a falar e tudo!" Ele riu-se. Ao menos serviu para ele se rir.

"Obrigado pela preocupação. Mas eu fico bem a sério. Mudando de assunto, como vão as conquistas?"

"Aquela Swan põe-me a cabeça a andar a roda." Edward baixou a cabeça e o sorriso desapareceu.

"Continua." Eu ia perguntar-lhe se ele estava bem, mas decidi continuar.

"Depois do nosso beijo de ontem eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça."

"Tu beijaste-a?" Ele subiu o queixo e encarou-me.

"Sim, no jogo. Tu viste."

"Espera aí. Estas a falar de que Swan?" Ele perguntou-me completamente confuso.

"Da Leah, é claro."

"Mas e a Bella?"

"Já passou isso. Eu apenas estava deslumbrado. Depois de ver a Leah, sei que é ela quem eu quero."

Edward olhou-me chocado e eu achei que ele me ia vomitar em cima.

O Emmett apareceu para nos chamar para dentro e a conversa ficou por ali. O Edward ainda me deixou mais confuso sobre ele do que eu já estava. Mas adiei a conversa para um dia onde eu não tenha a Leah a minha frente para apreciar.

**Bella PDV**

Como é que aquele nerd teve a coragem de me dar alta tampa? Deve ser gay só pode! Modéstia a parte, eu até nem sou de se deitar fora… Pelo menos nenhuma das minhas conquistas se queixou. E elas não foram poucas! Mas porque é que eu ainda ando a pensar nisto? Provavelmente porque ele foi o único a dar-me uma tampa… É, ele só pode ser gay… Mas espera aí. Um gay não sabe beijar como ele…ou sabe? A minha experiência com gays é nula… Deveria perguntar a Rosalie? Nah… Ela ainda lhe dizia ou assim… É melhor esquecer. Mas tá difícil. Ele também tá sempre onde eu tou!

Acabei de ter uma ideia! Vou fazê-lo ver o que ele perdeu. Vou torturá-lo! Isabella Swan, tu és mesmo má! Ahahah.

Mas como é que eu vou por o meu plano em acção sem que o pessoal descubra?

Vou começar por estudar o terreno… E nada melhor do que agora. Tamos todos em casa da Rosalie, no fim de um jantar. O Edward esteve todo o serão com uma cara que metia medo. Parecia um viúvo ou assim… Mas agora que voltou do jardim com o Jacob e com o Emmett parece ter um cara de arrependimento ou qualquer coisa do género. Será que é por mim causa? Não. E mesmo que seja, bem feita para ele. Agora quem não quer nada com ele sou eu.

**Edward PDV**

Eu não podia acreditar no que o Jacob tinha me dito. Ele só podia estar a brincar com a minha cara! Eu acabei com as minhas hipóteses com a rapariga dos meus sonhos por causa dele e ele agora vem me dizer que gosta de outra? Ele era inacreditável!

Fiquei tão distraído que nem dei pelo resto da noite passar. Quando me apercebi, já estava no meu quarto, pronto para dormir. Como é que eu tinha ido ali parar? Ando mesmo com a cabeça nas nuvens. Ou melhor, ando mesmo com a cabeça na Bella (não no sentido literal, infelizmente).

Enquanto pensava durante a noite, lembrei-me de uma coisa. Se o Jacob não gosta mais da Bella, ela está livre para mim! Ok, ela provavelmente não me quer ver nem pintado de ouro, mas que eu saiba, ela não me tentou matar nem nada ao jantar… Tinha de arranjar um plano para a conquistar… Mas como? Ela nunca me daria uma hipótese… Vou ter de ser criativo… E até posso me inspirar nos clássicos. Mas a Bella não é uma típica rapariga romântica. Ela é do mais perverso que eu conheço! Vou ter de a impressionar…

Já sei o que vou fazer! Mas agora vou ter é de dormir. Já passam das 4 da manhã…

* * *

A minha parte favorita desta fic é mesmo as partes BxE. Eles são tão diferentes mas tão iguais... (suspira)

E o Emm e a Rose? Será que do ódio à cama só vai um passo? Vamos esperar para ver.

Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews (;

Beijinhos (:


	11. Na Manhã Seguinte

**Capítulo 10 - Na manhã seguinte…**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Acordamos de manhã e decidimos ir às compras. Levamos os rapazes – afinal de contas, alguém tinha de carregar com os sacos. As raparigas iam no meu carro e os rapazes no carro do Emmett, pois não cabíamos todos num carro. Entreguei as chaves do meu carro ao Edward: "Vai a conduzir." Virei-me para o Jacob. "Vai com eles. Eu quero ir com o Emmett."

Emmett ficou com cara de parvo a olhar para mim. Aproximei-me e expliquei-lhe: "Preciso de falar contigo."

O carro de Emmett era um porche preto, com o interior extremamente limpo. Ele tinha bastante orgulho no seu carro.

O silêncio estava a tornar-se constrangedor, por isso decidi que era momento para iniciar a conversa que queria ter com ele.

"Emmett preciso de esclarecer uma coisa contigo." Comecei.

"Deixa-me adivinhar – queres esclarecer que apesar de o que aconteceu na outra noite, tu não querias fazer sexo comigo, que não vai voltar a acontecer."

Uau. Tinha acertado. Quando é que me tinha tornado tão previsível? "Basicamente é isso." Ele sorriu. "As minhas hormonas começaram a descontrolar-se a comandar o meu corpo e quando me beijaste que já não estava em mim, já tinha bebido demais, quando correspondi. Não vai voltar a acontecer. Desculpa o mal entendido."

"Querida prima, podes tentar pôr as culpas nas hormonas ou no álcool, mas a verdade é que não me resistes."

"Não comeces com as tuas tretas." Disse-lhe. "Na outra noite, tu estavas tão querido."

"Ah?"

"Querido na maneira que me trataste, que me tocaste. Com esse Emmett não me importava de fazer amor, mas tu não és realmente assim. És convencido e arrogante."

"Uau! Dessa não estava à espera. Nunca esperei que fosses dizer que querias ir para a cama comigo."

"Eu não disse isso Emmett."

"Agora já não há volta a dar, priminha." De repente o carro parou, já tínhamos chegado. Emmett saiu do carro e quando eu ia abri a porta do carro, ele estendeu-me a mão. Pus a minha mão em cima da dele e saí do carro.

"Quando disseste que eu era querido, querias dizer desta maneira?" Beijou-me a mão. Ele estava próximo. Demasiado próximo.

"Basicamente." Consegui dizer.

"Isso quer dizer que já queres ir para a cama comigo?"

"Já estragaste tudo. É por isso que eu nunca irei para a cama contigo."

"Nunca é uma palavra muito forte Rose." Disse aproximando-se mais. Oh meu deus.

"Por isso é que eu a estou a usar."

"Adoro a maneira que me tratas quando pego contigo. Deixa-me excitado." E depois afastou-se.

**Leah PDV:**

Passamos a manhã toda nas compras. Os rapazes já se queixavam de fome. Mas ainda fomos a uma última loja antes de irmos almoçar – loja de lingerie.

As raparigas entraram e os rapazes ficaram num banco do shopping à nossa espera. Peguei no braço do Jacob e arrastei-o. "Anda comigo." Disse-lhe. Estava na hora de brincar um bocadinho.

Comecei a ver a loja e a pegar nas peças que gostava mais para experimentar. Jacob seguia-me, mas quando fui para os provadores ele esperou cá fora. Experimentei um conjunto vermelho e chamei por Jacob. "Entra." Disse-lhe e ele obedeceu. "Achas que me fica bem?"

Ele apenas conseguiu abanar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Consegui deixar o rapazinho embasbacado. Sorri.

"Jacob já te tinha dito que és muito gostoso?" Sussurrei-lhe.

Ele acenou a cabeça a negar e eu respondi. "Mas estou a dizer agora." E beijei-o. Ele ficou surpreso mas logo correspondeu. Um beijo fugaz, nossas línguas se misturaram mal entraram na boca um do outro. Chupei a sua língua. Ele gemeu. Jacob tinha um gosto incrível. As minhas mãos estavam nos seus cabelos empurrando a sua cabeça mais para mim para aprofundar o beijo. Logo ele pôs-me as mãos nos meus quadris e encostou meu corpo ao seu fazendo-me sentir cada centímetro dele. O beijo durou alguns minutos e quando acabou estávamos arfando e apenas consegui dizer: "É melhor irmos. Eles já devem estar à nossa espera."

**Rosalie PDV:**

Na loja, Bella tinha-me convencido a experimentar muitos conjuntos de lingerie, um deles era um conjunto preto de renda muito sexy. Bella foi comigo para dar sua opinião. Leah tinha desaparecido com Jacob. Experimentei-o e abri a cortina para mostrar a Bella quando, de repente, apareceu Emmett.

"Estamos fartos de esperar. Ainda vão demo…" Não terminou a frase quando olhou para mim.

"Emmett volta à realidade." Dizia Bella abanando-o.

**Emmett PDV:**

Já passava do meio-dia e andávamos naquilo há 4 horas. Entrei na loja de lingerie e como não as vi, fui até aos provadores.

"Estamos fartos de esperar." Disse a Bella. "Ainda vão demo…" Não consegui acabar de formular a pergunta quando olhei para Rosalie. O meu cérebro concentrou-se exclusivamente naquele corpo, em cada curva, em cada traço dela. Que peito magnifico. Recuei até à noite anterior em que tinha posto as mãos naquele corpo, em que quase tinha possuído aquela mulher, aquela tentação do diabo. A recordação do gemido que ela fez quando a beijei no quarto, rendendo-se a mim.

A visão dela quase nua, fez-me querer rasgar as suas calcinhas pretas e estocá-la ali mesmo, o que aumentou a minha convicção que tinha de ter aquela mulher. Tinha de possui-la, apenas uma vez. Dava qualquer coisa por isso.

Ainda preso nestes pensamentos, Bella começou a abanar-me e a chamar põe mim, obrigando-me a voltar para a realidade. Rosalie fechou a cortina e eu apenas consegui dizer: " Não demorem." E sai.

**Rosalie PDV:**

Depois do almoço, decidimos ir embora, já tínhamos ido às lojas que ambicionávamos. Ia a entrar para o meu carro quando senti um braço a prender-me o cotovelo. Virei-me e deparei-me com Emmett.

"Estive a pensar naquilo que estiveste a dizer sobre achares que eu conseguia ser querido e achei que te podia mostrar isso. Eu sei que não começamos da melhor forma e eu quase te ter levado para a cama foi um erro que dificultou tudo. Por isso, vamos começar de novo. Queres sair comigo, Rosalie?"

Não sabia o que dizer, por esta não estava à espera. Como eu não lhe respondia, ele acrescentou.

"Um jantar. Hoje à noite, às 8 h. Que achas?"

"Acho que pode ser se não tentares nada de estúpido."

"Ok. Isso é um sim?"

"Sim." Respondi-lhe.

"Obrigado." Pegou-me na mão, acariciou-a com a sua e beijou-a. De seguida foi para o carro onde os rapazes o esperavam. Ia derreter ali. Ele conseguiu ser um cavalheiro. Parece que julguei mal Emmett Cullen. Estava ansiosa que chegasse a noite. Mas o que iria vestir?

* * *

Hope you liked it (:

Reviews (:

Kiss *


	12. Os Encontros

**Capítulo 11 - Os encontros**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Já eram 8 h e como tal Emmett estava a bater à porta do meu quarto.

"Ainda demoras Rosalie?"

"Já vou Emmett."

"Eu espero por ti lá em baixo."

Estava a acabar de arranjar o cabelo. Tinha um vestido vermelho cai-cai que ficava por cima do joelho. Justo ao corpo, definindo todas as curvas do meu corpo. Quando acabei de colocar a flor preta no cabelo saí do quarto e desci as escadas. Ele estava na sala à minha espera, como tinha dito antes. Emmett era uma perfeita visão de Adónis. A camisa informal branca que usava realçava os seus bíceps e dava vontade de tocar nos músculos para ver se eram realmente verdadeiros. Usava umas calças pretas, que ajudavam a perceber a perfeição que era o seu rabo. Aquele homem estava divinal, se o objectivo era me provocar tinha conseguido. Só com a visão do seu rabo comecei a ficar excitada imaginando como seria pôr as minhas mãos sobre ele. Bella tinha razão: eu tinha uma atracção por Emmett, mas também quem não tinha?

"Desculpa o atraso." Disse-lhe.

Ele sorriu quando olhou para mim. "Não faz mal. Estás linda, Rosalie." Pegou na minha mão e acariciou-a com a sua mão enorme, para depois a levar à boca e a beijar. Sentir a sua respiração quente contra ela fez-me arrepiar de prazer.

"Obrigada." Tentando-me recompor agradeci o seu elogio.

Emmett colocou o seu braço em volta da minha cintura, porém não me juntou a ele, mantendo uma distância razoável dando a entender que não me queria forçar a nada. Como um perfeito cavalheiro abriu-me a porta do carro para eu poder entrar.

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa. Quando entramos no restaurante entramos de braço dado e sentamo-nos na mesa reservada com vista para um jardim com um lago. A nossa empregada de mesa babava-se totalmente para Emmett e quase desfaleceu quando Emmett mostrou-lhe o seu melhor sorriso. Como eu a compreendia. Não consegui conter e ri-me mal ela se foi embora.

"Já me podes explicar agora porque estás a fazer isto?"

"Não tenho culpa. A rapariga estava a olhar fixamente para mim e a sorrir feita parva, só queria ser simpático." Sorriu-me. O mesmo sorriso que deu à empregada. Oh. Meu. Deus.

"Não estava a falar disso." Consegui dizer. "Estava a falar sobre o facto de me teres convidado para um encontro."

"Eu sou um cavalheiro. E não gostei nada quando me chamas-te arrogante. Decidi provar-te que não sou bem assim. Decidi provar isso através de um encontro porque assim aproveito e passo tempo com uma mulher bonita."

Corei. Ele gostou da minha reacção e continuou: "Sabes, Rose, há cerca de 8 meses eu apaixonei-me por uma rapariga, Jessica. Ficamos juntos durante 2 meses. Depois ela começou a tornar-se numa namorada obcecada e controladora e eu via a personalidade dela a mudar de dia para dia, até que não aguentei mais e acabei tudo, mas ela continuou a perseguir-me, até chegou a entrar no meu quarto da universidade e vasculhou-o todo para descobrir com quem eu a tinha traído."

"Traíste-a?"

"Não, mas ela pensava que sim. Mas claro que passado 2 meses comecei a andar com outras miúdas, mas eram todos casos de uma noite. Acho que acabei por me tornar um bocado arrogante com elas para me proteger, não quero outra maníaca a meter-se na minha vida."

"Acho que te entendo."

"Estás a dar-me razão?" Acenei afirmativamente. "Uau! Não estava à espera. Pensava que ias dizer que só porque aconteceu com uma não queira dizer que todas sejam assim e blá, blá, blá..."

A conversa continuou, com o objectivo de nos conhecermos melhor fizemos perguntas simples como sobre o futuro ou os nossos gostos.

Quando chegamos a casa, Emmett acompanhou-me ao quarto e beijou-me a mão pela segunda vez naquela noite. Outro arrepio percorreu a minha espinha.

"Gostei muito do nosso encontro, Rose."

"Também eu Emmett. Foste um cavalheiro. Eu compreendo o que se passou com a Jessica, mas devias mostrar essa tua faceta mais vezes."

"Vou pensar no teu conselho. Boa noite Rosalie." Sorriu-me mais uma vez e virou-se para caminhar até ao seu quarto.

Foi uma noite em tanto. Enquanto buscava o sono, pensei na noite de hoje. O meu encontro com Emmett. Pensei em cada detalhe, em cada sorriso, em cada expressão dele, na história dele. Sabia que me estava a deixar levar pelo encanto dele. Que a simpatia dele podia ser só para me atrair para a sua cama, afinal de contas ele era quase como o "deus da foda", um crente de Baco, seguindo os seus valores do seu Mestre. Mas resolvi aproveitar a simpatia dele enquanto durasse. Vamos lá ver onde isto vai dar!

Na noite seguinte voltamos a sair, mas desta vez fomos ao cinema.

"Que filme vamos ver?" Perguntei-lhe.

"O filme que quiseres."

"Gostas de terror?"

"Adoro."

"Então já sei o filme perfeito para vermos."

Emmett foi comprar os bilhetes e as pipocas. Ele riu-se durante a maior parte do filme. Eu também gosto de filmes de terror mas não cabe na cabeça de ninguém rir enquanto pessoas estão a ser chacinadas.

Apesar de ser um filme de terror, tinha um casal fazendo com que o filme tivesse uma parte de romance e quando o _serial killer _matou-o e a amada o encontrou não resisti e chorei e num acto involuntário peguei na mão de Emmett. Ele retraiu-se um pouco perante o gesto e foi quando eu reparei no que tinha feito. Ele não estava habituado nem preparado para aquele tipo de interacção com uma rapariga e logo me arrependi, porém Emmett seguidamente pôs o braço sobre os meus ombros encostando-me mais a ele. A minha cabeça repousava agora no seu ombro e não fazia intenções de sair dali. Não era só o seu corpo dele mas também o seu cheiro eram magníficos. Dei por mim a fechar os olhos por 5 minutos só para poder contemplar aquele momento.

Quando o filme acabou regressamos a casa e Emmett acompanhou-me outra vez ao meu quarto beijando-me a mão num acto carinhoso como já se estava a tornar hábito. Não resisti a aproximar-me mais dele, estar mais perto dele, daquele corpo, daquele cheiro inebriante. Ele pôs-me a mão na cintura puxando-me ainda para mais perto, olhando-me nos olhos. Oh. Meu. Deus. Percorri a distância que separava as nossas bocas e beijei-o. Em vez de um beijo urgente e rude como os nossos anteriores, foi um beijo calmo, aconchegante, carinhoso, excitante e arrisco mesmo a dizer romântico. Quando voltei a mim já estávamos dentro do meu quarto. As suas mãos eram rápidas e estavam por todo o meu corpo, explorando. Tirei-lhe a camisa e desci as minhas mãos para o rabo dele. Apalpei-o. Ele gemeu. Oh God! Que perdição. Ele puxou-me para cima, para colocar as minhas pernas em volta de seus quadris. Assim o fiz, e ele caminhou para a cama, deitando-nos nunca perdendo o contacto com os meus lábios. Tirei-lhe o cinto e ele ajudou-me e tirar-lhe as calças. Ele começou a despir-me , fitando o meu corpo e depositando beijos carinhosos à medida que o fazia, deixando-me apenas com a minha lingerie azul. Gemia por cada beijo que ele me dava. Comecei a sentir-me excitada e molhada, pronta para ele. Quando, de repente entrou alguém no quarto. Era Carlisle. Empurrei Emmett de cima de cima e ia jurar que o ouvi dizer "Outra vez não!".

* * *

Desculpem a demora. A minha net anda com problemas.

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Deixem reviews (;

Kiss*


	13. Outra vez não!

**Capítulo 12 - Outra vez não!**

**Rosalie PDV:**

"Desculpem. Eu bati mas ninguém respondeu. Vinha-te chamar Rose, para vir veres um filme connosco." Disse ele. Não parecia nem um pouco chocado. Emmett tinha-me dito que sexo era um assunto sem tabu em casa deles e que sabia que os sobrinhos tinham uma vida sexual activa, principalmente Emmett.

"Carlisle!" Chamei-o, não o deixando ir embora. Pus-me debaixo dos lençóis para me tapar. "O que estás a fazer aqui? Tu e a minha mãe não deviam estar na lua-de-mel?"

"Viemos mais cedo." Explicou. "A tua mãe quer acabar a lua-de-mel no Cabo. Partimos amanhã, ou pelo menos íamos partir. Depois disto a tua mãe deve querer ficar."

"Não lhe conte por favor."

"Rosalie. Vou ter de contar. Ela confia em mim e eu não lhe quero faltar com a palavra. Não lhe posso esconder isto, se ela ficar a saber fica muito magoada comigo. Desculpa." Ele parecia querer mesmo ajudar-nos. Mas eu compreendia-o. Se a minha mãe descobrisse que ele tinha-lhe mentido, passava-se. Eu sempre falei abertamente com ela sobre os meus romances e respectivas conquistas sexuais, mas no que tocava ao Emmett, o rapaz que fodia com qualquer uma, a minha mãe não iria ser tão "mente aberta".

Carlisle disse para o acompanharmos. Eu vesti o meu robe de seda e Emmett vestiu-se rápido, para tentar que a roupa disfarçar-se a sua visível erecção que tinha surgido enquanto estava em volta dos seus quadris.

A minha mãe estava na sala com o resto do pessoal, a ver um filme. Estavam a fazer uma sessão de cinema. Isto ia ser humilhante.

"Esme, preciso de falar contigo." Começou Carlisle.

"Que se passou?" Perguntou a minha mãe e depois virou-se e olhou para mim e para Emmett em choque "Oh não!" Amarrou as mãos à cara.

"Apanhei estes dois no quarto da Rosalie. Não chegaram a vias de facto."

A minha mãe tinha uma expressão de desilusão o que me fez sentir culpada. Leah e Jacob tentavam conter o riso. Edward e Bella estavam em choque.

"Rosalie, vamos ter uma conversa muito séria. Anda comigo até ao escritório." A voz da minha mãe era calma mas autoritária. Ela levantou-se e eu segui-a até à biblioteca/escritório parando à beira de Carlisle para dizer-lhe "Trata dele" referindo-se ao Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale, o que te passou pela cabeça? Fazer sexo com o Emmett Cullen?" Começou a minha mãe mal fechei a porta do escritório.

"Oh mãe, não aconteceu nada."

"Mas ia acontecer. Filha, sabes que eu nunca me meti nos teus namoros e sei que não és virgem. Até chegaste a partilhar informação sobre como os teus rapazes eram na cama, mas o Emmett anda com qualquer uma. Não quero que te magoes."

"Eu sei mãe. Mas eu sei cuidar de mim. Não te preocupes, confia em mim. Eu conheço o Emmett."

"Só o conheces há uns dias Rosalie. O Carlisle contou-me que ele já andou com metade da universidade e da cidade onde está."

"Mãe, eu sei que o Emmett é um conquistador, que só tem casos de uma noite e admito que aquilo que quase aconteceu podia tornar-se num erro. Mas mãe já reparaste no corpo dele? Sinto-me atraída por ele e pela sua personalidade mas é uma coisa passageira, não precisas de preocupar"

"Oh Rose, pensa muito bem o que estás a fazer."

"Eu vou pensar, prometo."

"Estou aqui se precisares." Disse-me pondo-se em bicos de pés para me beijar a testa.

"Eu se precisar de alguma coisa telefono mãe."

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum Rose."

"Porquê? Mãe! Já te disse que vou pensar muito bem no que vou fazer. Eu não gosto do Emmett e por isso ele não me pode partir o coração. É só uma simples atracção."

"Então estás a tentar dizer que vais para a cama com um rapaz que nem sequer gostas?"

"Não. Eu não vou para a cama com ele. O que aconteceu hoje foi um erro. Por isso, podes ir para o Cabo."

"Está bem. Não me desiludas."

"Não te preocupes." Sorri-lhe.

Saímos do escritório e a minha mãe levou o Carlisle para o quarto para "conversarem sobre o que se passou". Mal eles saíram da sala, Leah e Jacob não aguentaram mais e desataram-se a rir. Emmett, para meu espanto, fez o mesmo. Olhei-o tentando fulmina-lo com o olhar e apercebendo-se disso, Emmett murmurou um "Desculpa" e tentou parar, o que não conseguiu. Este gajo não é normal.

**Emmett PDV:**

Acordei muito tarde. Tinha sido uma longa noite. O pessoal já estava na piscina quando me levantei. Fui ter com eles antes de ir comer alguma coisa. Gajas em biquíni não podiam esperar.

Na verdade quem eu queria ver era Rosalie. Mal soube que estavam na piscina, imaginei-a em biquíni. O corpo, que quase tinha totalmente explorado, exposto. Oh. Meu. Deus. Rose estava a dar cabo de mim. Quando estava prestes a mostrar-lhe que ninguém rejeita Emmett Cullen o meu adorado tio interrompeu-nos. Vesti rápido uns calções de banho e desci as escadas. Cheguei à piscina e o meu irmão estava sentado numa toalha com Leah. Ela parecia interessada nele. Tive vontade de me rir da situação: a leoa Leah Swan queria o meu inocente maninho. Ele ia aprender muito com ela a nível sexual. Que sejam felizes! Bella estava a apanhar sol e quando localizei Rosalie, ela estava a gargalhar na água enquanto tentava afogar o irmão.

Passado meia hora decidi entrar para comer alguma coisa. Quando cheguei à cozinha, cruzei-me com Jacob.

"Quem diria maninho. A Rosalie." Disse ele enquanto tirava uma cerveja do frigorífico.

"Que tem?"

"Nunca imaginei que voltasses a ficar tão apanhadinho depois da Jessica."

"Apanhadinho? Eu?" Não me contive e ri-me. "Jake eu não estou apanhadinho pela Rose. É só sexo."

"Então e aquela cena dos encontros?"

"Tive de amolecer um bocadinho a nossa querida prima. Mas agora só falta mais um bocadinho e tenho-a na cama. Se não fosse o empata-foda do nosso tio já tinha conseguido."

"Ela faz parte da família. Não a devias respeitar um bocadinho?"  
"Como é que queres que eu a respeite quando ela tem um corpo daqueles?"

Sorri-lhe, peguei nas minhas sandes e sai.

**Rosalie PDV:**

Emmett tinha ido em direcção à cozinha. Devia falar com ele sobre o que se passou. Não sei o que ia dizer. Mas tinha necessidade de o fazer. Segui-o até à cozinha, mas quando lá cheguei ele estava a falar com o irmão e estavam a falar de mim.

Fiquei à porta e comecei a escutar. Foi a conversa mais humilhante que ouvi. Emmett a gabar-se ao irmão que estava prestes a usar-me como mais uma das suas conquistas sexuais. Não sei porque fiquei tão magoada. Já devia estar à espera. Mas quando ele começou a ficar tão querido deixei-me levar esquecendo-me quem ele verdadeiramente era. Um falso. Mentiroso. Arrogante.

Tinha ido para o quarto e quando me apercebi estava a chorar. Mas que diabos estava eu a fazer? Chorar pelo Emmett Cullen? Nem sequer gosto dele. Se fizesse sexo com ele seria pelas mesmas razões que ele, mas ele tinha-me enganado, mentido e eu sentia-me uma idiota por cair na mentira dele. Ia-me vingar. Emmett Cullen iria conhecer a verdadeira Rosalie Hale. Limpei as lágrimas, fiz o meu melhor sorriso e sai do quarto.

* * *

**_N/A: _**"Caros leitores, muito obrigada por acompanharem esta fic! Antes de mais, pedimos desculpas pela demora na publicação, mas tivemos problemas de força maior.  
Pedimos também desculpa pela maneira dos capítulos não terem o mesmo tamanho. Quando escrevemos, a maior parte das vezes é em papel, e depois nao temos muita noção de como ficará no computador...  
Quanto aos comentarios, muito muito obrigada. Não estavamos a espera de receber muitos comentários, pois esta é a nossa primeira fanfic e nao sabiamos se tinhamos jeito para a coisa. Pedimos desculpa por nao responder a todos, mas como nao somos nos que publicamos por vezes nao vimos os comentários logo. Mas mandem as vossas duvidas e criticas se tiverem, vamos tentar conseguir responder a tudo.  
Mandamos também um GRANDE agradecimento à nossa publicadora, a Sofia. Adoramos-te (:  
Espero que gostem dos novos capítulos e continuem a seguir _Coisas de Primos_.  
XOXO, as autoras Inês&Camila."

* * *

**_N/B: _**Desculpem pela demora mas realmente a culpa é minha. Com a mudança de escola tenho andado demasiado ocupada para conseguir vir postar a fic das meninas. Desculpem me ):

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Vemos nos no próximo.

Kiss* (x


	14. A Vingança

**Capítulo 13 - A vingança**

**Rosalie PDV:**

Já passava da meia-noite e o pessoal já estava nos seus quartos, por isso, fui até ao quarto de Emmett. Abri a porta com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Emmett estava a dormir por isso deitei-me na cama ao seu lado, encostando às costas dele. Tentei acordá-lo.

"Emmett. Acorda gostoso." Sussurrei-lhe.

Ele logo acordou e virou-se para mim.

"Rose. Que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Jogar um bocadinho com o teu brinquedinho."

Emmett gemeu. Continuei: "Vou te chupar todinho e dar-te um boquete que nunca irás esquecer." Gemeu ainda mais alto e puxou-me para ele fazendo-me sentir a erecção dele. Já estava duro só com o que lhe disse. Beijou-me, logo correspondi e durante um segundo quis desistir do meu plano de vingança e render-me àquela boca maravilhosa. Foco Rosalie. Concentra-se. Não podes deitar tudo a perder agora. Afastei-me." Hoje quem te vai beijar sou eu. E não é na sua boquinha." Outro gemido. Desci a minha mão até a sua erecção e apalpei-a. Emmett gemeu outra vez. Alto. Logo abaixei-me colocando a minha cara ao nível de seu pénis. Emmett levantou os seus quadris para me ajudar a tirar-lhe os boxers, que era como ele dormia. OH. MEU. DEUS. Fiquei deliciada com a visão daquele pénis. Emmett era MUITO dotado. Ia quase desistir do meu plano, outra vez, querendo abocanhar de vez o brinquedinho de Emmett. Esfreguei as minhas mão no creme que tinha trazido e logo pus minha mãos _nele_.

Emmett continuava a gemer. Passei muito bem creme por toda a extensão e comecei rapidamente meu trabalho esfregando minhas mãos naquele instrumento que era uma bênção de Baco . Emmett já estava totalmente excitado e seu líquido já saía de sua cabecinha. Aquela imagem fez-me gemer. Comecei a esfregá-lo mais rápido, mas quando o senti quase lá acalmei meu ritmo até parar. Emmett gemeu de frustração. Eu sorri-lhe. Ele estava apoiado nos cotovelos para observar o que eu estava a fazer. Comecei a esfregá-lo outra vez e ele deitou a cabeça para trás de prazer e então passei minha língua na sua cabecinha para lamber seu leitinho. Emmett tinha um sabor óptimo. Abocanhei-o e comecei movimentos ascendentes e descendentes com a minha boca. "Rosalie, você tem uma boca tão gostosa." O orgasmo de Emmett estava quase a vir e por isso, não permitindo que ele gozasse, mordi-o. Emmett gemeu de dor. "CARALHO. Porque fizeste isso?" Eu sabia que o tinha aleijado, mas nunca esperei que ele se fosse contorcesse daquela maneira. Minha vingança estava feita.

"Emmett devias começar a pensar bem no que fazes antes de o fazeres. Andaste gabando que eu era um gaja que estava sempre pronta para você. Era só abrir as pernas para você. E ainda por cima enganou-me, fizeste-te passar por quem não és só para me levares para a cama. Seu idiota. Mentiroso. Falso ARROGANTE."

Saí do quarto e fui ter com Bella, precisava agora dela.

"Tu fizeste o quê?" Perguntou-me a Swan mais nova. E depois riu-se. "Muito bem Rose. Ele mereceu. Vai ser um boquete que nunca irá esquecer."

"Foi o que eu lhe tinha dito."

"Só que podias ter-me contado que estavas a planear uma vingança. Até já tenho algumas ideias."

"Conta. Mais uma vingançazinha não faz mal a ninguém." Sorri. "Ele merece."

"Vou chamar a Leah."

Bella saiu do quarto antes que eu pudesse formular alguma pergunta. Voltou um minuto depois com Leah pela mão.

"Já me podes explicar o que se está a passar?" Resmungou Leah enquanto se sentava na cama ao nosso lado.

Comecei-lhe a contar tudo à Leah e no final ela riu-se.

"Tu mordeste o Emmettzinho?"

Acenei afirmativamente para ela.

"Vingança hilariante. Mas porque é que eu estou aqui?"

"Como eu não contribui para esta vingança, tive uma ideia para outra que envolve nudez e prisão."

"Queres que o Emmett seja preso por atentado ao pudor?" Perguntou Leah compreendendo logo o que Bella tinha dito. E riu-se outra vez. "E onde é que eu entro nisso tudo?" Disse finalmente

"Nós as duas não conseguimos com ele sozinho. Estava a pensar em fazermos isso amanhã à noite. Hoje acho que Emmett não vai adormecer tão cedo."

Começamos combinar tudo para a segunda vingança no dia seguinte e logo fomos dormir. Adormeci a sorrir pensando no que tinha feito a Emmett. Morde-lo impossibilitava-o de fazer sexo até a sensibilidade se seu brinquedinho voltar, o que ia demorar uma semana.

* * *

Gente desculpem a demora mas tenho andado mesmo muito ocupada. Para compensar vou postar varios capitulos hoje (:

Kiss*


	15. A Vingança Cont

**Capítulo 14 - A Vingança (continuação)**

**Emmett PDV:**

Não dormi quase nada durante a noite. Rosalie deixou-me cheio de dores. Mas o que deu naquela rapariga para me morder?

Ela entrou no meu quarto prometendo-me um boquete, dizendo que eu nunca o iria esquecer (o que tenho a certeza que é verdade). Começou a excitar-me mal me disse o que queria fazer comigo e apalpou a minha erecção já muito visível nessa altura. Depois de me despir, começou a masturbar-me e senti que ia gozar rápido, não me ia segurar por muito tempo, meu liquido já saia por minha cabecinha. A diabinha começou a bater forte, mas quando estava quase lá desacelarou acabando por parar o que me deixou frustrado. Aquela mulher estava-me torturando. Até que lambeu a cabecinha do Emmettzinho provando-me, abocanhando-_o_ logo de seguida. A visão daquela mulher maravilhosa engolindo-me todinho com a sua boquinha gostosa era perfeita e ia gozar mais rápido por causa dela. Pus minhas mãos nos seus cabelos chegando-a mais perto e levantei meus quadris estocando dentro de sua boca. Já sentia meu líquido quase saindo para se espalhar por sua garganta e meu orgasmo vindo quando aquela assistente do diabo me mordeu. A dor trespassou-me e logo me estava a contorcer na cama.

"CARALHO!" Gemi. A dor nunca mais passava. "Porque fizeste isso?"

"Emmett, devias começar a pensar nas consequências antes de dizeres as coisas. Andaste a dizer que eu era uma gaja que estava sempre pronta para ti. Era só abrir as pernas para você. E ainda por cima enganaste-me, fizeste-te passar por quem não és só para me levares para a cama. Seu idiota. Mentiroso. Falso ARROGANTE."

E dito isto saiu do meu quarto batendo com a porta. Fiquei a pensar nas suas palavras e cheguei à conclusão que provavelmente teria ouvido minha conversa com Jacob. Não tinha falado sobre ela com mais ninguém. Como é que ela podia achar que me tinha feito passar por quem não era, só para tê-la? Sou meio idiota com as gajas, mas não tanto.

Quando Rosalie disse que sabia que eu conseguia ser querido, ressuscitou uma faceta há muito escondida, mais precisamente 6 meses. Só ela me reconheceu assim e quando me chamou arrogante tive logo a necessidade de lhe mostrar o contrário. Mas porque é que eu quis provar isso para ela? Convidei-a para dois encontros e tratei-a como achei que uma mulher com tamanha beleza como ela devia ser tratada. Até que meus instintos primitivos fizeram puxá-la para mim em frente à porta do seu quarto, fazendo-a sentir meu corpo. Ela soltou um gemido e beijou-me.

Como eu conseguia pensar e resistir com aquele lábios perfeitos nos meus, sugando-me, mordendo, assumindo o controle. Logo, estava tão perto de possui-la, quase senti sua vagina apertando minha erecção, quando o estimado Carlisle decide aparecer empatando minha foda com Rosalie. Aquele contacto que tive com ela fez-me quere-la mais, viciando-me naquele objectivo: POSSUIR ROSALIE. E quando encontrei Jacob e ele começou a insinuar que estava apanhadinho nem pensei duas vezes negando logo. No fundo queria admitir a mim mesmo que Rosalie era só uma foda. Não gosto da Rose, mas e se ele estiver certo? E se tiver a ficar apanhado por esta mulher? O certo é que estava a dar em doido, todos os dias de manhã masturbava-me pensando nela e gemendo seu nome enquanto meu orgasmo vinha. Sinto necessidade de estar com ela, de vê-la, de lhe tocar. Não a amo mas as minhas hormonas sentem-se atraidas por ela? Será isso que sinto? Provavelmente será. Espero que seja. Espero que meu irmão não esteja certo.

Apenas de uma coisa tenho a certeza, Rosalie não é apenas mais uma foda. Era uma mulher viciante. Quanto mais me dá, mais eu a quero.

Hora de pôr estes pensamentos de lado. Era de manhã. A dor tinha abrandado, era quase inexistente, mas ainda a sentia. O pessoal estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço na sala de jantar. Todos gargalhavam enquanto conversavam entre si. Dei um bom dia geral e todos retribuiram, até mesmo Rosalie, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pergunto-me se alguém saberá do que aconteceu...

Rapidamente me sentei e logo me juntaram na conversa. No final, ao sairmos da sala de estar, esperei toda a gente sair e rezei para Rosalie ser a última para poder conversar com ela. Parece que algum Deus me está ouvindo porque ela foi mesmo a última. Prendi-a com minha mão no seu cotovelo, não a deixando sair. Ela não se debateve, apenas se virou e num tom ameaçador disse: "Tira as mãos de cima de mim."

"Está bem." Disse, cumprindo seu pedido. "Mas não vá."

"Ok. Apenas diz rápido o que tens a dizer."

"O que se passou ontem a noite?"

Ela aproximou-se e sussurrou. "Eu entrei no teu quarto com más intenções, prometi-te um boquete inesquecivel e assim o fiz. Pus minha boca aí no _pequeno_ Emmettzinho e levei você a um orgasmo, ou pelo menos quase. Mordi você antes de o fazer."

"E porque é que você fez isso?"

Ela ignorou minha pergunta e disse:

"Sabes eu queria engolir você todinho, sentir seu suminho em minha boca, rendendo-se a mim, mas mordi você antes disso. Não se pode ter tudo!" Enquanto suas palavras sujas saiam da sua boca e eu senti seu bafo quente perto de meu ouvido, senti-me ficar duro. Era só o que me faltava agora. "Olha quem é ele, parece que não está assim tão machucado. Já ressuscitou." Continuou ela olhando para minha erecção. "Sabes Emmett, aquilo foi uma pequena vingança e eu já te expliquei o porquê disso." Aproximou-se outra vez sussurrando-me. "Se você não andasse a dizer que era uma foda fácil eu teria feito você gozar." Eu gemi. Ela sorriu maliciosamente perante minha reação e foi-se embora. Aquela minha priminha ainda ia ser a minha perdição e o Sr. Emmettzinho não estava a colaborar em nada. Fui atrás dela e prendi-a mais uma vez.

"O que você quis dizer com _pequeno _Emmettzinho?"

Ela riu. "Aquilo mesmo que ouviu. Seu pénis não é nada demais Emmett. Não sei porque passas as vida te gabando quando tens uma coisa dessas. Já tive melhores." E foi-se novamente embora. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Estava-me a chamar pequeno? Meu pénis ultrapassava muito a média e ela ainda o chamava pequeno? Aquela mulher tinha-se passado de vez. Como ela pôde dizer aquilo?

* * *

Ahah eu realmente adoro a Rosalie xD

Kiss*


	16. E depois da vingança vem?

**Capítulo 15 - E depois da vingança vem…?**

**Rosalie PDV:**

A noite já tinha chegado há muito. Já eram 2 horas da manhã e Leah, Bella e eu estavamos no meu quarto preparando-nos para a nossa pequenita missão. Estavamos vestidas de preto para passarmos despercebidas. O carro já estava pronto há porta de casa para levar Emmett. Leah tinha arranjado maneira de lhe dar comprimidos para dormir para não corrermos muitos riscos.

Quando estavamos prontas saimos do quarto e fomos directamente até ao quarto de Emmett. Ele dormia apenas com seus boxers brancos com os lençóis puxados para trás devido ao calor. Emmett dormindo era bastante querido e excitante. Não resisti a dar uma olhadela no seu corpo antes de continuarmos com o plano. Ele tinha um corpo fantástico, de fazer inveja a qualquer um e de fazer suspirar qualquer uma e eu não era excepção. Logo começamos a pegar nele. Leah segurava nas pernas, Bella a cabeça e eu auxiliava na parte do tronco colocando uma mão no inico das costas e outra no fim mesmo por cima de seu rabo. Tive de me controlar e resistir à vontade de o apalpar naquele sitio de perdição. Carregamo-lo com dificuldade até ao carro pensando que o iamos deixar cair pelo caminho mas conseguimos. Pusemo-lo no banco traseiro com a sua cabeça no colo de Leah. Eu ia a conduzir e Bella ia no banco da frente ao meu lado.

Quando chegamos ao local tiramos Emmett com cuidado colocando-o sobre a relva do parque. Tinhamos escolhido o sitio verificando primeiro que o carro de patrulha da policia passava por ali logo de manha. Quando já estava deitado sobre a relva, colocamos uma garrafa de vodka quase vazia perto dele para os policias pensarem que ele estava embriagado. Leah logo tirou-lhe os boxers com todo o cuidado, deixando o seu corpo totalmente exposto.

"Putaquepariu." Disse Bella admirando a perfeita visão de Emmett nu. "Rosalie tinha-me dito que ele era dotado, mas caramba, este gajo é um super-herói. Nem quero imaginar as maravilhas que aquele brinquedinho magnífico consegue fazer."

"Podes crer que faz maravilhas querida maninha. Emmett é o gajo mais dotado e melhor na cama com quem já estive." Desta vez foi Leah elogiando Emmett.

"Bella! Leah!" Repreendi-as. "Parem de admirar o brinquedinho do rapaz e vamos embora."

Bella e Leah logo concordaram que era melhor ir embora. Entramos no carro e dirigimos novamente até casa deixando Emmett nu na rua.

Já era de manhã e o meu primeiro pensamento foi se Emmett já tinha sido encontrado. Vesti-me e fui logo tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ainda era cedo, eram apenas 8 horas da manhã.

Fui directamente para a cozinha encontrando lá Sue. Não havia vestigios de mais ninguém, provavelmente estariam a dormir. Aproximei-me de Sue e dei-lhe um beijinho de bom dia.

"Hoje a menina está muito bem-disposta..."

"Diagmos que a vida me corre bem."

O telefone tocou e logo Sue foi atender.

"Menina Rosalie é para si." Chamou-me ela. "É a sua mãezinha." O que minha mãe poderia querer àquela hora? Corri para o telefone. "Bom dia minha querida e maravilhosa mãe."

"A que se deve essa felicidade toda?"

"Nada. Apenas acordei muito bem-disposta."

"Ouve Rosalie." O tom de voz da minha mãe era agora sério. O que teria acontecido? "O Emmett foi preso por atentado ao pudor. Aparentemente foi encontrado caido bêbedo no parque completamente nu." Afinal já tinham encontrado Emmett. Tive uma vontade enorme de me rir mas logo controlei-me.

"E onde é que eu entro nessa história toda?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Precisamos que vás buscar o Emmett à esquadra. Carlisle já pagou a caução. Estão à espera que alguém vá buscá-lo."

"Está bem, lá terá de ser."

"Obrigado Rose. Beijinho filha."

"Tchau mãe. Beijo" E desligou.

Não fui logo buscar Emmett. Deixei-o ficar na esquadra mais algum tempo poder refrescar as ideias. Leah e Bella riram-se quando lhes contei que ainda não o tinha ido buscar. Já tinham passado 3 horas desde que minha mãe tinha ligado. Ele devia estar a passar-se.

O telefone tocou e Sue avisou-me que era novamente a minha mãe. Provavelmente Emmett já lhe tinha ligado a dizer que ainda não o tinha ido buscar.

"Rose porque é que ainda não foste buscar o Emmett?"

"Oh mãe desculpa. Tinha-me esquecido completamente." Fingi.

"Rosalie Hale vai imediatamente buscar o Emmett. E leva roupa para ele vestir."

"Está bem. Vou já sair de casa."

Ela desligou logo de seguida. Subi até ao quarto de Emmett e peguei numa roupa para ele vestir. Desci as escadas pegando nas chaves do meu carro que estavam no hall e sai de casa a caminho da esquadra.

Quando lá cheguei, entrei para dar roupa a Emmett. Ele logo estava pronto para sair daquele sitio deprimente.

"Posso guiar?" Pediu-me.

"E porque diabos eu deixaria tu guiares o meu carro?"

"Porque és muito simpática e eu te estou a pedir muito gentilmente." Sorriu.

Eu não respondi, apenas lhe atirei as chaves fazendo-lhe a vontade.

"Então o que te deu para decidires andares nu pela rua?"

Ele dirigiu-me um olhar fulminante. "Não te faças de desentendida Rose. Eu não sai de casa ontem, nem toquei numa gota de álcool. Como é que poderia ter ido lá parar? Espera, acho que já tenho a resposta: a minha querida priminha aproveitou que eu estava a dormir e pôs-me nu no meio da rua."

"E o que te leva a pensar que fui eu? Tu provavelmente estavas tão pedrado que te esqueceste do que fizeste."

"Eu sei perfeitamente o que faço senhorita Rosalie Hale. E sei que foste tu porque estás chateada comigo. Parece que a vingança da outra noite não chegou."

"Meu querido Emmett achas que ia perder mais do meu tempo precioso contigo?"

"Acho. E foi um golpe baixo. Vou ouvir um sermão do meu tio."

"Ele devia-te pôr de castigo para o resto da vida. O que tu fizeste foi uma coisa feia. Andaste a expor o _pequeno_ Emmettzinho, ele podia ter constipado."

"Queres parar de chamar _pequeno_ ao meu pênis?" Emmett parecia irritado.

"Porquê? Estou a dizer alguma mentira?"

Emmett encostou rapidamente o carro no meio de umas árvores, aparentemente para passar despercebido. Tirou rapidamente o cinto, baixou o meu banco e mudou de lugar ficando por cima de mim, mas não encostado ao meu corpo. Manteve a distância apoiando-se nas suas mãos que estavam de cada lado da minha cabeça.

"E que pensas que estás a fazer?" Perguntuei-lhe. "Sai já de cima de mim."

"Mas eu não estou em cima de ti, estou por cima. E só estou a fazer isto para te dar uma lição menina Rosalie. Meu pénis não é pequeno. E não voltes a insulta-lo desse jeito senão ele fica bastante revoltado."

"Ok Emmett. Rendo-me." Aproximei-me e sussurrei-lhe na voz mais sensual que consegui fazer. "Seu pénis não é pequeno, na verdade é bem gostoso. Adorei chupar-lo, lambe-lo, morde-lo, deixar-te louco de prazer." Emmett aproximou-se mais de mim gemendo. Senti sua erecção crescer ao recordar-lhe a outra noite. Decidi continuar não resistindo à tentação de provocar Emmett. "Só foi pena não ter brincado mais um bocadinho. Estava gostanto tanto dele. Na verdade acho que podia passar um dia inteiro batendo um papo com ele que não me iria cansar."

Emmett voltou a gemer perante a minha afirmação. "Querido priminho, lembras-te de passares a vida a dizeres que não te resitia?"

"Eu sempre digo as verdades."

"Pois, mas parece que é mais ao contrário." Disse-lhe sorrindo e dirigindo o olhar para a sua erecção.

Emmett deixou-se cair sobre o meu corpo. Levantou minha perna colocando a mão em minha coxa para a sua erecção estar contacto com meu sexo, tentando-me provar que eu não estava certa. Ele era tão grande, tão prefeito. Senti-me rapidamente molhada. Emmett começou-se a mover provocando mais fricção. Gemi. Alto. Muito alto. Ele sorriu-me, olhando-me sempre nos olhos. Emmett estava a deixar-me louca. Esqueci totalmente tudo o que Emmett me fez, pondo a mágoa para com ele de lado e puxei-o pelos cabelos até mim para me beijar. Desta vez gememos os dois. Emmett começou a esfregar-se contra mim mais depressa..

Abandonando a minha boca, começou um percurso de beijos pela linha do meu maxilar, descendo pelo meu pescoço até ao meio de meus seios. Gememos os dois durante todo o percurso. As mãos dele iniciaram um percurso diferente, acariciando-me o rosto , o pescoço, percorrendo pelo tronco roçando meu seios mas sem os tocar o que me fez levantar até ele incentivando-o a toca-los. Ele ignorou e continuou a descer começando a tirar o meu calção. Levantei meus quadris para o permitir. Ele tirou-os, acariciando depois as minhas pernas enquanto subia com suas mãos até ficar ao nível de meu sexo. Afastou minhas cuecas para o lado e tocou-me, pondo seu dedo perto de minha entrada.

"Já está tão molhada Rosalie."

Arqueei-me para mais perto dele incentivando-o a penetrar-me com o seu dedo, mas ele tirou-o fazendo-me gemer de frustação. Emmett levou o seu dedo à boca provando-me. Senti-me ainda mais molhada com aquela visão.

"Você é tão gostosa. Prove." Disse beijando-me. Eu assim o fiz chupando a sua língua, provando o meu suco que ainda restava na sua boca.

A mão de Emmett desceu outra vez rapidamente chegando novamente ao meu sexo. Desta vez começou a acariciar o meu clitóris e enquanto o fazia olhava para mim para ver a minha reação. Numa onda de prazer, pus a cabeça para trás expondo mais meu pescoço que Emmett atacou. Lambeu-o, mordeu-o e fez-me um chupão que ia deixar marca.

De seguida começou a penetrar-me com um dedo nunca deixando de acariciar meu clitóris. Ergui os meus quadris em encontro ao seu dedo convidando-o a ir mais fundo e ele assim o fez. Começou a movimentar o seu dedo para dentro e para fora nunca abandonando a minha boca que estava agora em contacto com a sua num beijo urgente. O meu orgasmo não ia tardar muito. Emmett penetrou-me com mais um dedo.

"Tão apertadinha Rosie." Gemeu ele.

Sempre que seus dedos saiam meu corpo respondia em espasmos convidando-o a entrar novamente. Emmett abaixou-se e colocou sua boca em meu sexo, chupando forte o meu clitóris e começando a brincar com ele com a sua boca, nunca deixando de me penetrar com os seus dedos. Foi a minha perdição.

"Emmett." Gemi

"Não faz mal Rose. Goza para mim gostosa."

Eu gozei. Meu orgasmo veio forte num gemido muito alto.

Enquanto me tentava recompor Emmett limpou minuciosamente os seus dedos certificando-se que não restava nenhuma gota de meu suco.

"Isto foi..."

"...maravilhoso?" Perguntou Emmett sorrindo.

Acenei afrimativamente mas logo respondi: "...um erro."

"Como já seria de esperar. Tudo o que fazes comigo dizes que é um erro." Respondeu Emmett parecendo realmente magoado.

"Emmett eu sinto uma atracção por ti como já reparaste mas se eu fosse para a cama com todos os gajos por quem me sinto atraida então tinha fama de vadia. Eu não gosto de ti por isso não quero ir para a cama contigo. Gostava que colaborasses."

"Vou tentar. Sabes que o Emmettzinho adora-te e está mortinho para pular para dentro de ti."

"Eu não queria causar um desgosto aí ao rapazinho de baixo, aliás ele é formidável, mas é melhor não ter mais nada com ele."

"Rosalie tu nunca foste só mais uma foda."

"Ah?"

"Eu sei que ficaste magoada na outra noite quando pensavas que eras apenas mais uma foda para mim e que estava a mentir-te, mas não estava a enganar-te. Nestes 6 meses foste a primeira com quem me abri realmente e partilhei a minha história e nunca ias ser apenas mais uma foda porque sinto-me atraido por ti como nunca me senti por ninguém durante estes meses, mas como tu, não passa disso."

"Estamos a ultrapassar os limites do normal. Desde que nos beijamos temos tentado foder, mas penso que isso só se deve ao facto de convivermos diariamente, por isso acho melhor acalmarmos as hormonas e evitar qualquer contacto fisico ao nível sexual."

"Como já disse antes o Emmettzinho não vai gostar da ideia mas ok, concordo contigo e também acho que seja o melhor. Deviamos tentar ser amigos, para variar."

"Acho uma óptima ideia."

E realmente achava. Achava que poderiamos vir a ser bons amigos. Desde que Emmett tinha chegado já tinha sentido um cocktail de emoções em relação a ele: ódio, desprezo, desejo, excitação, prazer, mágoa. Iria nos fazer bem esquecer tudo e começara de novo.

A conversa ficou por ali. Fizemos o resto do caminho até casa em silêncio.

"Olha o ex-prisidiário." Disse Jake mal entramos em casa gozando com o irmão.

O pessoal estava todo na sala à nossa espera.

"Porque é que demoraram tanto tempo?" Perguntou Bella levantando-se do sofá e aproximando-se de mim. " E porque é que tens um chupão no pescoço Rosalie?" Oh Merda. Tinha-me esquecido completamente de tapara o chupão. E como já era natural Jacob e Leah desataram-se a rir.

"Não falemos disso agora." Respondi-lhe.

"Então o que te deu para correres nu pela rua maninho?"

"Pergunta à tua querida Leah."

Jacob olhou para Leah confuso e esperando uma resposta que não tardou da parte dela:

"Eu e as raparigas decidimos pregar-lhe uma partidinha." Jacob riu-se novamente, assim como Leah e Bella... e até mesmo eu que não me contive.

"Querem parar de rir? Não tem piada. Passei as últimas horas numa esquadra só porque as meninas acharam muito divertido me mostrarem ao mundo." Emmett dizendo isto ainda nos fez rir mais.

"Já agora posso saber quem teve essa brilhante ideia?" Continuou.

Paramo-nos de nos rir. Eu e Leah olhamos para Bella e Emmett percebeu logo que tinha sido Bella a mente da operação: "Prender Emmett."

"Você Bellinha? Tu andas sempre caladinha, mas és muito safada, não é?" Disse Emmett. Bella tentou baixou o olhar não querendo mostrar que toinha ficado corada.

"Mas afinal porque é que fizeram isso ao Emmett?" Edward fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez desde que tinhamos chegado.

Bella e Leah olharam para mim a pedir premissão para começar a contar a minha história. Apreciei bastante a lealdade das minhas amiga ao pedir a premissão. Eu abanei a cabeça afirmativamente, afinal de contas eles provavelmente ficariam a saber por Emmett. Bella e Leah começaram logo a contar a história desde a parte em eu ter ouvido a conversa de Emmett com Jacob, passando pelo facto de eu o ter mordido enquanto lhe fazia sexo oral (facto que deu muito para rir principamente da parte de Jacob) até à parte da prisão.

O primeiro a falar, surpreendentemente, foi Edward: "Foste muito insensível com a minha irmã Emmett."

"Eu sei e já pedi desculpas. Estou realmente arrependido por tudo o fiz que a magoou. Mas nós já resolvemos tudo e decidimos começar a nossa amizade de novo." Disse Emmett a Edward, olhando para mim enquanto dizia a último frase e sorria. Se não tivesse sentada teria desfalecido.

_Porra Rosalie. Que parte do "ser só amigos" e de tu queres apenas isso é que não percebeste?_

_Tens de parar de ficar assim perto de Emmett. É só apenas mais um gajo. Vais ficar parecendo uma babaca se continuares assim._

Os meus pensamentos ajudaram-me a recompor. Logo lhe sorri de volta concordando com o que disse.

"Pronto gente, deixemo-nos disso. Há uma semana que não temos aproveitado o que o Verão tem de melhor: a praia. Estamos de férias. Logo logo temos de voltar para a universidade e nos marrarmos a estudar novamente. Temos de aproveitar. Quem alinha?" O discurso de Jacob foi acompanhado com sons de concordância da nossa parte.

* * *

Capítulo quente não? uhuh xD

Amei xD


	17. O ciúme é uma coisa lixada

**Capítulo 16 - O ciúme é uma coisa lixada…**

**Emmett PDV:**

Quando Jacob tinha proposto irmos à praia e desfrutar do Verão da Califórnia, achei uma óptima ideia. Mas agora estava com vontade de o matar só por ter proposto isso.

Eu sei que tinha concordado com Rosalie que deixaríamos de amassos e que iríamos tentar um amizade, mas vê-la toda a tarde babar-se para cima de um gajo que exalava sexo por todo o seu corpo era demasiado para eu assistir.

Ele chamava-se Paul e aparentemente foi seu namorado no segundo ano do liceu e já não se viam desde que tinham começado a universidade. Ele estudava numa Universidade na outra ponta do país e estava passando férias na sua terra-natal.

Quando Rosalie o tinha encontrado e começado a falar com ele, Bella pôs-me a par do que se estava a passar e quem era o tipo e foi aí que descobri que tinha sido namorado de Rose e também que ele passava a vida fodendo todas as vaginas gostosas que via à sua frente.

Rosalie tinha-o convidado a ele e aos seus amigos a se sentarem connosco para "convivermos" e eles não se tinham descolado um segundo desde aí.

Agora estava prestes a intervir, apenas para protecção da minha _amiga_, afinal de contas o gajo de certeza queria fodê-la e ela estava a ir na sua conversa e ia acabar magoada.

_Foda-se Emmett. Quem é você para fazer um juízo desses? _

_Não é você que passa a vida fodendo qualquer uma?_

_Deixe-se disso. Rosalie já mostrou que não precisa de protecção._

Mesmo ouvindo a voz da razão, o meu cérebro continuava querendo intervir e separar aqueles dois.

_Mas que raio estás tu a fazer?_

_Paul até a pode fazer feliz._

_Ela parece bastante contente._

Meu cérebro continuava a debater-se e eu estava cada vez mais confuso. Não sabia o que se estava a passar comigo. Via a minha imagem reflectida em Paul, ambos queríamos a mesma coisa: Rosalie na nossa cama. Com a excepção que eu importava-me com ela e ela não seria apenas mais uma foda para mim. E foi esse pensamento, a hipótese de Paul descarta-la e magoa-la como se fosse qualquer uma, que me fez avançar até eles e meter-me na conversa.

"Então pessoal!" Comecei sentando-me. Rosalie olhou-me furiosamente e decidi ignorá-la começando uma conversa com Paul. "Ouvi dizer que praticavas desporto. Qual é afinal?"

"Basquetebol." Respondeu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"E também ouvi dizer que é muito popular na sua escola pelas suas conquistas." Continuei. Ele olhou para mim com cara de "meu, estás a estragar-me a foda". Dei-lhe duas pancadinhas nas costas enquanto dizia "Parece que és um verdadeiro bad boy, Paul."

"Por acaso até nem sou muito. Era assim no liceu, mas agora estou mais preocupada com os estudos para continuar o legado da família." Sorriu tentando compor a conversa, que começou satisfazer outra vez Rosalie. Aquele gajo estava realmente a incomodar-me e Rosalie não estava a ajudar em nada.

"Bem, Rose. Estive a pensar se não gostarias de sair comigo depois de amanhã à noite para continuar a nossa conversa." Propôs Paul.

"Cl..." Começou ela a dizer. Ele iria aceitar? Como ela ousa? Não aceitava estar comigo mesmo eu lhe prometendo que nunca a iria magoar, mas aceitava estar com uma gajo que queria endurecer o pau, entrar nela, ter a sua satisfação e voltar para a sua universidade de merda.

Eu não poderia admitir uma coisa dessas. Afinal de contas, já que ela queria que fossemos amigos iria pôr a nossa amizade em prática e evitar que ela se magoasse. Será que era mesmo por isso que a queria afastada dele? Perguntei-me se estaria com ciúmes.

_Claro que não estás com ciúmes, idiota. Tu não gostas dela._

_Estás apenas tentando se um bom amigo._

Pois, e era isso que ia ser. Logo a interrompi. "Rosalie não pode. O nosso grupo tinha combinado sairmos nessa noite."

"Tínhamos o quê?" Disparou Rosalie. "Não temos nada combinado. Estás parvo?"

"Não estou parvo, estou sendo seu _amigo_ como querias. Esse gajo está tentando levar-te para a cama."

"E se estiver? Que tens haver com isso? Não está numa posição de o criticar. Passas a vida a foder qualquer vagina que vês." Basicamente Rosalie gritou. Estava realmente furiosa. Qualquer pessoa num raio de 10 metros ouviu o que ela disse. Alguns continuaram as suas vidas, outros fingiram não ouvir. Mas havia 6 cabeças a olhar intensamente para nós tentando perceber o que se estava a passar: nossos amigos - Jacob, Edward, Bella, Leah, Embry e Jared (estes dois últimos eram amigos de Paul, tão fodilhões quanto ele).

"Paul desculpa o meu primo. O Sol deve-lhe ter afectado. Como ia dizer, claro que aceito sair contigo." Disse Rosalie. O mal já estava feito, depois ela que não venha chorar porque ele a magoou, eu avisei-a.

"Pessoal e que tal irmos para casa? Está a ficar tarde." Alguém sugeriu. Eu apenas acenei afirmativamente e em pouco tempo estávamos fora da porra daquela praia.

**Rosalie PDV:**

ESTUPIDO. Isto não fica assim. Iria ter uma conversa muito séria com o senhor Emmett Cullen. Quem ele pensava que era para meter-se na minha vida?

"Emmett Cullen anda já à minha beira. Onde pensas que vais?" Perguntei-lhe. Já tínhamos chegado. Ele parou perante a minha ordem e virou-se para mim. Continuei: "O que te deu para te meteres na minha vida? E quem te deu o direito de falares por mim? Se eu quiser sair com Paul tu não tens nada a ver com isso."

"Aquele cachorro só quer uma foda. Não eras tu que querias um amigo? Pois era isso que estava a ser. Só me meti para não te magoares."

"E estás agora armado em defensor da pátria porquê? Até hoje de manhã estavas empenhado em me levar para a cama e não te preocupavas se me magoavas ou não."

"Claro que me preocupava. E não tentei nada que também não quiseste também."

"Então não te preocupes mais, porque eu sei cuidar muito bem de mim. Paul também não vai tentar nada que eu não queira."

"Estás a dizer que queres ir para a cama com aquele anormal? O que é que ele tem que eu não tenho?"

"Ah! Então é disso que se trata esta discussão? Afirmação sexual? Por um momento até acreditei mesmo em ti ao dizeres que estavas preocupado."

"E estava."

"Oh, a sério? É que a mim parece-me que não suportas a rejeição de ninguém, muito menos trocarem-te por outro, mas é a vida querido priminho. Aguenta."

Estávamos completamente aos gritos. Bella e os outros estavam parados à porta a ouvir a nossa discussão. Estavam à espera do momento em que eu saltasse para cima de Emmett para o agredir para intervirem. Saí dali, ou pelo menos tentei sair dali. Uma mão prendeu-me e eu detive-me sabendo que era Emmett. "Onde pensas que vais?"

"Vou para onde me apetecer e não tens nada haver com isso. Posso foder toda a cidade que nunca terás nada haver com isso."

"Claro que tenho haver com isso. Querias um _amigo_, pois aqui o tens. Importaste de o tratares bem?"

"Eu estou-me cagando para ti Emmett."

"És uma puta de uma vadia Rosalie. Estava só a preocupar-me e já pensas que te quero apenas foder? Já tentei e já desisti. Não vales tanto assim a minha insistência."

A minha vontade era de esbofetear Emmett, mas preferi ignorá-lo e tentei sair dali mas fui impedida outra vez.

"Que queres? Continuar a me insultar?" Disse-lhe. As palavras dele tinham magoado muito, mas não queria transparecer isso, por isso tentei manter uma voz rígida e impedir as lágrimas de saírem, coisa que não aguentei durante muito tempo. Elas foram mais fortes e já escorriam sem pudor nenhum pelo meu rosto.

"Desculpa Rose. Não queria dizer aquilo. Desculpa-me, por favor." Emmett parecia realmente arrependido, mas tinha-me magoado, coisa que eu não podia nem ia ignorar. E quando reparou que estava a chorar ficou chocado e aproximou-me. "Querida não chores, por favor." Emmett implorou muito baixo, afastando o meu cabelo do meu rosto e pondo-o atrás da orelha. Foi a primeira vez que me tinha chamado querida, não estava nada à espera que ele algum dia me chamasse tão carinhosamente. Mas ele escolheu mal o dia para o fazer.

"Larga-me." Disse-lhe. E ele assim o fez. Largou-me e eu fui para o meu quarto. Ouvi alguém a subir as escadas atrás de mim e presumi que fosse Bella. Antes de chegar ao quarto já estava a soluçar com o choro. Entrei e Bella entrou logo atrás de mim fechando a porta. Deixei-me cair na cama, enroscando-me na almofada. Logo já estava a chorar feito uma criança. Bella deitou-se ao meu lado e nada disse, apenas começou a cantar a nossa canção de criança enquanto me embalava. Logo logo senti meus olhos pesados e uma vontade enorme de dormir.

Quando acordei, deixei-me estar de olhos fechados para permanecer num estado de dormência. Foi aí que senti a presença de 2 pessoas no meu quarto que conversavam muito baixo ainda pensando que eu estava a dormir, eram Bella e Emmett.

Permaneci quieta para eles não repararem em mim e forcei a minha audição para a ouvir a conversa deles.

"Como é que ela está?" A voz familiar era de Emmett. O que ele tinha a ver com isso? CÍNICO.

"Mal. Adormeceu pouco depois de se deitar na cama a chorar. Foste muito cruel para ela Emmett." Traidora. Porque Bella tinha dito que eu tinha chorado por causa dele? Agora vai ficar todo convencido. Ele não merece que nenhuma lágrima minha.

"Eu sei Bella. E só Deus sabe como eu lamento por isso. Achas que ela irá me perdoar?"

"Acho que sim, mas tens de lhe dar tempo para isso. Rosalie é muito orgulhosa." Podes crer que sou.

"Isso seu eu. Aquele rapariga há uma semana que está a dar comigo em doido. Gosto dela. Ao primeiro adorei o facto de ela ser difícil e achei-a um desafio. Mas com o passar da semana comecei a perceber que nunca iria ser só isso. Mas não é paixão nem tão pouco amor. Acho que poderemos vir a ser bons amigos."

"Amigos com benefícios era o que tu querias"

"Yah, basicamente."

"Mas se queres ser amigo dela não podes estar sempre em cima dela e chamar-lhe «puta vadia» só porque um gajo se aproxima."

"O gajo queria levá-la para a cama e depois descartá-la como se fosse lixo."

"Não sabes disso Emmett. Rosalie consegue aguentar com os gajos sozinha. Aliás quem precisa de ter cuidado são eles e não ela."

"Ok, eu sei, mas..."

"Mas estavas com ciúmes."

"Não estava nada. Apenas estava preocupado." Bella ia começar a dizer alguma coisa mas Emmett logo a interrompeu fugindo à conversa. "Bem, vou para baixo. O jantar já está aqui para ela e para ti. É melhor ires acordá-la para ela comer alguma coisa. Se ela precisar de mim estou lá em baixo na sala." Dito isto saiu. Yah, pois! Com se eu fosse precisar dele.

Ele tinha-me trazido o jantar?

Graxista. Se com isso pensava que o iria perdoar estava muito enganado.

Comecei a mexer-me fazendo Bella perceber que estava acordada. Ela logo ajoelhou-se a minha beira. "Como estás querida?" Bella chamou-me o mesmo que Emmett me tinha chamado.

"Óptima." Disse levantando-me logo da cama. "Hum... o jantar. Obrigada Bella." Peguei num tabuleiro, sentei-me na cama e comecei a comer. Bella olhava pasmada para mim devido à minha súbita mudança de humor. "Que foi? Não comes?" Perguntei-lhe tirando-a do transe.

"O que se passa contigo? Ao bocado adormeceste a chorar e agora acordas e ages como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estás mesmo bem, Rose? Sabes que podes falar comigo!"

"Estou óptima. O estupor do Emmett não merece qualquer lágrima minha nem que fique num estado deprimente por causa dele. Já chorei demais. Que achas de irmos amanhã às compras? Há noite tenho um encontro."

"Na verdade temos todos. O Jared ligou para a Leah, para infelicidade de Jake, a convidar o nosso grupo para irmos todos a uma festa na casa dele. Parece que Paul a vai levar a jantar e depois vão lá ter."

"Ok. Mas o que se passa mesmo com Leah, Jake e Jared?"

"Jake não gosta de Jared. Este passou toda a tarde de ontem babando-se para cima da namorada do seu priminho, minha maninha."

Ri-me. "Que trio. Só espero que Leah não o traia. Ele é um rapaz decente ao contrário do seu irmão. Aliás como é que aqueles dois podem ser gémeos?"

Bella ignorou a minha última nota e continuou com o outro assunto. "Leah realmente gosta dele. Não irá fazer nada para o magoar. Aliás eles já andam a falar em passar o resto das férias juntos a viajar."

"Esses dois estão lançados." Realmente aqueles dois desde que se beijaram no nosso jogo andavam sempre juntos. Até tinha pedido a Sue para preparar um quarto mais afastado dos nossos porque durante toda a santa noite ouvíamos os gritos daqueles dois enquanto saltam um em cima do outro. Emmett passava a vida a pegar com o irmão por causa disso.

"Rosalie." Começou. "Emmett está mesmo arrependido. Eu sei que ele te tratou mal mas disse aquilo da boca para fora. Estava apenas preocupado por causa de Paul, estava tentando ser teu amigo. Dá-lhe outra oportunidade."

"Bella não venhas para aqui defender o estuporzinho porque eu não o vou perdoar pelo mesmo nos próximos 20 anos. Eu não quero nada com Paul e eu sei perfeitamente como ele é, apenas estávamos a ter uma conversa de amigos."

"Mas vais sair com ele. Emmett pensou que ias rebolar com ele."

"Emmett é um idiota. Não tem nada haver com isso. E não venhas outra vez com a desculpa de se preocupar e tentar ser meu amigo, porque isso não cola. O que ele fez não tem desculpa. Aliás, as desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se."

Bella não insistiu mais na conversa. Foi buscar o seu tabuleiro de comida e sentou-se à minha beira.

* * *

E é tudo por hoje gente. Espero que tenham gostado.

Kiss*


	18. Novas Amizades

**Capítulo 17 - Novas amizades**

**Bella PDV**

Eram 8 da manha quando o meu telemóvel toca. Era capaz de matar o desgraçado filho da mãe que se atreve a acordar-me quase de madrugada. Mas quando olhei o visor, percebi que não conseguiria cometer o homicídio.

_BELLA, paixão, luz da minha vida! Tenho tantas saudades tuas! Já não te vejo á muito muito muito tempo! E se combinássemos um almoço ou um jantar para pormos a conversa em dia?_

_Eu sei que acordei-te e que estas com vontade de me matar apesar de não conseguires, mas é de manha que se começa o dia querida!_

_Aguardo a tua resposta!_

_Só não te liguei porque sei que ficas com um humor de cão quando acordas._

_BEIJOS DO TAMANHO DO MUNDO._

_Alice_

Aquela criatura que me é tão essencial consegue pôr-me a rir logo de manha. Estou com muitas saudades dela também. Já não a vejo á uns meses. Desde que fui passar um semestre á fraternidade presidida por ela. Mas aquele sítio não era para mim. Era demasiado cor-de-rosa. Quem no seu prefeito juízo pinta um edifício do tamanho de um palacete de cor-de-rosa e inaugura uma fraternidade com o nome Ómega por ser um nome ligado ao ioga e por ficar muito bem estampado com brilhantes? Só mesmo a Alice.

A Rosalie não a conhece, mas tenho a certeza que elas vão se dar maravilhosamente, visto que ambas adoram moda.

É isso, vou pedir a Rosalie para fazer um jantar com todo o pessoal para eu apresentar para a Alice. Ninguém pode não gostar da Alice.

E aproveito o jantar para por o meu plano _Torturar-Edward-até-ele-ficar-em-pé_ em acção. Não me tinha esquecido do plano, apenas não tenho tido é ideias…

Mas antes de falar com a Rose, preciso de dormir.

**Rosalie PDV**

Eram 11 de manha. Eu estava na sala a ver um programa de moda quando a Bella entra pela sala dentro.

-Rose, beleza. Como estás hoje?

-Quando me tratas assim, já sei que vais pedir alguma coisa. Desembucha Bella.

-Podemos fazer um jantar e convidar a Alice para conhecer toda a gente?

-Que Alice?

-A minha amiga Alice, aquela de que eu te falo.

-Ah, ok. Por acaso já a queria conhecer a muito tempo.

-Quem é que a minha priminha queria conhecer a muito tempo? Estavas a falar de mim? - Falou o Emmett enquanto entrava apenas de boxers.

-Não. Seu convencido. Ainda não estás perdoado. E não tens calças para usar não? – Disse eu. Aquele gajo já me estava a enervar apenas pelo facto de já me por em chamas apenas por estar em boxers.

-Por acaso até não. Mas eu sei que me vais perdoar Rose, eu já te disse que aquilo que disse não era o que eu pensava, eu as vezes falo sem pensar… – Respondeu ele sério.

-Se fosse só as vezes... – Disse eu desviando o olhar.

-Estávamos a falar da nossa convidada para o jantar desta noite. É uma amiga minha. – Bella falou e eu lembrei-me que ela estava ao meu lado. Aquele gajo faz-me esquecer que estamos em público.

-Se vocês vão trazer uma amiga eu também quero trazer o meu BFF. – Disse Emmett.

-Mais nada não? – Disse eu. Ao menos ele podia ter a delicadeza de pedir primeiro.

-Anda lá Rose, vai ser fixe. – Disse a Bella. De que lado é que ela estava afinal?

-Ok, ok. – Respondi eu.

-És um amor. – Disse Bella dando-me um beijo na cara.

-Também queres um beijo meu priminha? Na boca é claro. Mas eu deixo-te escolher qual a boca que queres. -Disse ele com um sorriso perverso.

-Nem morta! – Respondi.

-Estava a brincar. Mas quem desdenha, quer comprar.

Eu sabia aquilo bem…

**Bella PDV**

Liguei à Alice de tarde. Ela aceitou logo e despachou-me para ir decidir o que ia vestir. A Rosalie vai mesmo gostar dela.

Bem, já era quase hora de jantar e eu depois de vestir um vestido curto e decotado bem ao gosto para provocar o Edward, desci e fui ver se a Alice chegava.

A campainha tocou e eu fui abrir, visto que era a única que estava mais perto da porta.

- Bella! – disse a Alice atirando-se ao meu pescoço. – Tive tantas saudades tuas.

- E eu tuas Alice. Anda, quero apresentar-te a dona da casa. – Disse eu, puxando-a pela mão. – Rose, quero apresentar-te a Alice. Alice, esta é a Rosalie. Rosalie, esta é a Alice.

- Prazer. – Disse a Alice sorrindo.

-O prazer é todo meu. Então tu é que és a famosa Alice.

- Pode dizer-se que sim.

- Bem, vou deixar-vos por uns momentos, o Emmett convidou um amigo e ele deve estar a chegar. – Disse Rosalie saindo.

- Ok, eu vou apresentar a Alice ao pessoal. – Disse eu.

Apresentei a Alice para o resto do pessoal e todos pareceram gostar dela. O Edward também pareceu gostar do meu decote, o que significa que o meu plano está a correr bem.

Ouvi a campainha enquanto falava com a Alice num canto da sala. Desta vez foi a vez de o Emmett abrir a porta para o suposto amigo.

- Jazz, mano! – Berrou Emmett assim que abriu a porta e abraçou o rapaz, não nos deixando ver de quem se tratava.

- Viva mano. – Disse o rapaz com o mesmo entusiasmo de Emmett.

Emmett finalmente o largou e eu consegui ver o rapaz. Ele era alto e bem constituído. Não era tão grande como o Emmett, mas notavam-se os músculos trabalhados através da camisola. Tinha o cabelo loiro encaracolado e uns olhos esverdeados muito giros. Era um bom pedaço de homem sim senhor!

- TU AQUI! – Gritou Alice super alterada. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim.

- Alice Brandon. – Disse o rapaz lançando a Alice um olhar furioso assim como ela lhe lançava um.

-Jasper Withlock. – Disse Alice e depois desviou o olhar para me encarar. – O que é que este porco selvagem faz aqui?

- Ei, para aí baixinha. Nada de insultos. E já agora, vocês conhecem-se? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Infelizmente sim. Esta senhorita é a presidente da fraternidade Ômega. – Disse Jasper com desprezo.

- Aquela cor-de-rosa? Pensei que era um museu da Barbie. – Disse Emmett e desatou a rir, fazendo com que Jasper deixasse a expressão furiosa por uma mais trocista.

- Nada de insultos, lembraste grandalhão? – Retorquiu a Alice.

- Afinal quem é o Jasper? – Perguntei eu.

- Ele é o presidente da Fraternidade Delta, a mais tarada do campus. – Disse Alice.

-Lá está a santinha a falar, até parece que és muito purificada! – Cuspiu Jasper.

-Nem te atrevas a falar da minha intimidade! - Disse Alice elevando o tom de voz.

- Gente, calma sim! Ninguém sabia que vocês se conheciam e que se detestavam, mas já somos crescidinhos o suficiente para ultrapassarmos esta noite sem discussões parvas! – Falei eu, tentado por alguma ordem pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Resultou, porque tanto Jasper como Alice pararam de discutir e concordaram em não estragar o jantar, pois tanto eu como o Emmett ficaríamos ofendidos se eles se fossem embora.

Não houve discussões durante o jantar mas havia uma certa tensão no ar e olhares de ódio entre os presidentes.

- E se fossemos a um bar ou algo do género? – Propus eu.

-Eu preferia ficar aqui. Está bom tempo e podíamos ficar no jardim. – Sugeriu Alice.

-Ui, a menina da mamã não pode sair à noite é? – Perguntou Jasper num tom ofensivo.

Alice olhou para ele furiosa e eu entrevi antes que ela lhe fosse aos cabelos. Ela era pequena, mas sabia levar um homem ao chão.

- Calma, ficamos por aqui.

-Sim, está uma noite muito agradável e eu tenho bebidas cá em casa. – Disse Rosalie.

-Yah, mano. A festa é onde nós quisermos! – Disse Emmett.

E assim dirigimo-nos todos para o jardim, perto da piscina, onde havia cadeiras e mesas de jardim. Eu aproximei-me de Edward. Tinha de lançar o meu charme para o Edward e deixá-lo a querer mais… Mas quando ele me viu, entrou na casa com a desculpa de ajudar a Rosalie com as bebidas. Ele estava muito enganado se achava que se ia livrar de mim…

Entretanto começamos a ouvir musica e eu presumi que tenha sido a Rosalie. Leah puxou Jacob e começaram a dançar à nossa frente.

- Anda Bellinha, vamos mostrar como se dança. – Disse Emmett puxando-me para a suposta pista de dança.

-Ei também quero. – Disse Alice e arrastou Edward para a pista. – Espero que saibas dançar Ed.

-Desenrasco-me. – Respondeu Edward a sorrir.

Quando Rosalie acabou de preparar uma mesa para servir de "bar", juntou-se à pista com quem faltava, Jasper.

Entretanto a música seguinte começou a toca e Emmett gritou:

-TROCA DE PARES.

Ele largou-me e foi buscar a Rosalie. Fiquei parva por ela não ter ripostado. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade e fui roubar o Edward para ser o meu par. Reparei que o Jacob e a minha irmã tinha desaparecido e fazia uma ideia de para onde eles teriam ido… Mas isso significava que Alice tinha de dançar com o Jasper. Bem, ela iria recusar de certeza, mas eu queria dançar com o Edward e nada me impediria.

* * *

Ahahah eu amo o Edward santinho e a "fraternidade que mais parece uma casa da Barbie" xD

Espero que tenham gostado (:

Kiss*


	19. Mais que inimigos?

**Capítulo 18 - Mais que inimigos?**

**Alice PDV**

Aquela noite não era de todo o que eu esperava que fosse. Esperava ter uma noite maravilhosa para matar as saudades da Bella. Já não estava com ela à muito tempo mesmo.

Mas não. O porco do Withlock tinha de aparecer e estragar a noite. Sinceramente, o que é que eu fiz para merecer tal cruz? Devo ter sido mesmo má na minha outra vida…

Agora é que vinha a pior parte. Estava a dançar com o Edward e ele até dançava muito bem quando o Emmett grita "TROCA DE PARES". A princípio achei engraçado. Até perceber que se quisesse dançar teria de ser com o meu inimigo. Mas é que nem morta!

Mas não é que quando eu estava a dirigir-me para as cadeiras sinto o meu braço ser puxado e dou de caras com o Withlock.

- Então, já desiste? Ou no teu livrinho de regras sagrado diz que não podes dançar mais do que 10 minutos?

- Primeiro, eu nunca desisto de nada. Segundo, eu não tenho nenhum livro que dita as minhas regras. Sou é responsável, ao contrário de ti. E por último, se eu quisesse continuar a dançar teria de ser contigo, e isso é que não!

- Oh, até me ofendes assim. – Disse ele fingido ter ficado sentido. – Vá lá, deixa-me mostrar-te como se dança.

Ele não me deu oportunidade para ripostar, puxou-me de novo para a pista, prendendo-me nos seus fortes braços. Nunca tinha reparado, mas ele até era forte. Não tanto como o seu amigo Emmett, mas tinha os músculos trabalhados. Mas porque raio é que ele estava a obrigar-me a dançar com ele? Seria mais compreensível se ele me tivesse convidado para lutar com ele num daqueles ringues de boxe horrendos.

- Ei, já bebeste o suficiente para me andares a confundir com alguma das tuas amigas de uma noite só? – Perguntei-lhe eu. Queria saber aquela estranha atitude.

- Não, porquê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Porque estamos a dançar. E somos inimigos. Isso não faz muito sentido…

- Nunca ouviste aquela expressão: "Mantém os amigos perto, mas mantém os inimigos mais perto ainda"? – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ah… Segredo desvendado. – Disse eu tentando me livrar daqueles braços.

-Já queres fugir? É esse o teu lema, não é? Fugir quando não gostas de alguma coisa.

- Eu nunca fujo de nada. – Disse tentando ganhar alguma distância entre nós.

-Bem, não é o que parece.

- E qual é o teu interesse afinal? Essa coisa da expressão não serve de desculpa.

- Perguntas-me qual é o interesse? Bem, tu estavas sem par e eu nunca deixo uma mulher sem par se depender de mim. Mesmo a mulher sendo tu.

- O que é que eu tenho de mal?

- Sem contar que fazes de tudo para o concelho de administração da universidade mande abaixo a minha fraternidade, és demasiado irritante com esse jeito de…de…

-De…?

- Extremamente irritante e controladora.

-IRRITANTE E CONTROLADORA? – Ok, disse isso alto demais, mas ele só podia estar a gozar com a minha cara.

- Sim, E com queda para o drama.

Ok, estava a habilitar-se… Eu estava a perder o meu auto-controle precioso.

- Ai sim?

-Sim. – Disse ele dando um passo em frente.

Eu não me senti intimidada e continuei no mesmo lugar.

- E se olhasses para o espelho de vez em quando?

- Como assim?

- Vais fazer-te de desentendido agora é? Bem, eu explico. Tomaste banho este mês? É que para quem vive naquele chiqueiro, o sabão deve faltar. – Eu estava a exagerar, mas ele merecia.

- Olha, não é que a princesinha cor-de-rosa sabe ripostar. – Disse num tom sarcástico. – Para tua informação, a minha fraternidade tem sabão, e é um autêntico íman de mulheres.

- AH AH AH, deixa-me rir. Só porque algumas pobres almas passam por lá não quer dizer que a tua fraternidade é popular entre as mulheres, pois aquelas que entram um dia não voltam no dia seguinte. – Eu fui má agora, mas ele merecia.

Ele agora lançava-me um olhar mais furioso. – Mas continuam a aparecer sempre, mesmo que não sejam as mesmas. Os homens também apreciam carne fresca.

- Coitadinhas delas, eu é que não lá punha os pés.

- Quem desdenha quer comprar.

-Uí, andas-te a aprender. Finalmente percebeste que as aulas são feitas para as ouvirmos acordados foi?

- Parece que sim, menina do quadro de honra.

-Sou sim, e orgulho-me muito das minhas exemplares notas. Coisa que tu não tens de certeza.

-Pois, eu prefiro estudar anatomia com corpos a sério. Já tu optas pelos livros. Mas isso não te deve trazer muita experiência. Pergunto-me se ainda serás virgem…

Agora ele estava a exagerar. Dei um passo em frente preparada para lhe bater, mas ele foi mais rápido e prendeu-me o pulso.

-Então e os teus ensinamentos contra a violência? Já te esqueceste de tudo? Ou fui eu que te fiz esquecer de tudo?

- Cala-te Withlock! Tu és um porco perverso que anda aí!

-E tu Brandon? Não és muito melhor que eu! És mimada e vaidosa! E só porque andas a ganhar teias aí de baixo, eu tenho de levar contigo na universidade e agora aqui!

- Estúpido! – Disse eu tentado bater-lhe mas sem êxito. Apenas consegui fazer-nos movimentar até perto da piscina.

- Olha a má-língua! Ainda vais ter de te ir confessar por isso.

-Larga-me ou eu grito!

- Sempre com as ameaças não é? – Disse ele sem me largar.

-AHH…. – Estava a começar a gritar mas ele, para me calar, baixa-se e cola os seus lábios aos meus.

**Jasper PDV**

Ok, para quem visse a cena, o facto de eu estar com os meus lábios colados nos da Alice, iria pensar que o mundo estava a acabar. Ou algo do género. Mas não. Pura e simplesmente eu não tive outra alternativa. Ela ia começar a gritar e eu tinha os braços ocupados a impedir que ela fugisse, por isso usei a boca.

Pensei que depois teria de desinfectar a boca ou coisa assim, mas quando os meus lábios tocaram nos dela eu senti uma coisa esquisita. Como se eu não quisesse que o beijo acabasse nunca. Mas aquilo nem era bem um beijo… E ao perceber isso surgiu uma vontade de aprofundar o contacto.

Então comecei a movimentar os meus lábios sobre os dela, mesmo ela não estando a cooperar. Ela não estava a cooperar nadinha. Estava a tentar afastar-me com toda a força que tinha. Mas eu dava conta dela.

O sabor dela era maravilhoso. Fazia-me esquecer as nossas inimizades e tudo o que me fazia odiá-la.

Eu devia estar doido para pensar assim e continuar com aquela espécie de beijo. Mas era inevitável.

Eu estava quase a voltar a raciocinar direito e a largá-la, quando ela surpreendeu-me envolvendo o pescoço com os seus pequenos braços e aprofundado o beijo.

As nossas línguas estavam quase a tocarem-se quando eu dou um passo atrás, sem querer, levando-a comigo e perdendo o equilíbrio. Ou seja, aterramos na piscina e lá se foi o beijo.

Oh, boa. E agora?

* * *

O que acham deste novo possível par? hum... os opostos atraem se nao e verdade?

Aguardem o proximo capítulo para ver o que sai daqui xD

Kiss*


	20. Conversas Sinceras

**Capítulo 19 - Conversas Sinceras**

**Rosalie POV:**

Ainda estava zangada com Emmett, obviamente, mas quando senti os seus braços à minha volta embalando-me ao som da música não consegui dizer que não. E também se ele me largasse não sei se aguentava com as pernas de tão derretida que estava.

"Desculpa." Começou Emmett. Deveria ser a vigésima vez que me pedia desculpa desde a noite anterior.

"As desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se."

"Eu sei e já estou a ficar farto dessa frase."

"É a vida."

"Desculpa." Repetiu mas desta vez olhava-me nos olhos com um olhar feito cachorrinho abandonado que dava pena.

"Isso não vale."

"O quê?"

"Fazer-me esse olhar. Pareces um cachorrinho acabado de ser abandonado. Faz-me querer perdoar-te e isso não vale."

"Cada um faz o que pode." Disse sorrindo. E que sorriso. Ele estava tentando o quê? Que derretesse ali?

"Já devias saber que não vou perdoar-te facilmente. O que disseste foi muito cruel e até podes estar arrependido, mas magoaste-me e tenho o meu orgulho. Vais ter de te esforçar."

"E é esse o meu objectivo." Inclinou-se. Boa! Agora queria-me é beijar. E eu vou ter de recuar. Oh Deus, dai-me forças.

"E só estás a piorar as coisas." Disse com o punho fechado entre os dois no peito dele.

"Porquê? Beijo assim tão mal?" Riu-se.

"Sinceramente... não. E tu sabes perfeitamente disso. Guarda o sarcasmo Cullen."

"Então porquê?"

"Tu sabes porquê. Só amigos, lembras-te?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é óbvio que ambos queremos a mesma coisa. Porque não ser amigos com benefícios?"

"É melhor não. Tu és apoiante da poligamia e eu gosto de exclusividade, não gosto de me meter na cama com um gajo que depois vai ter com outra porque uma não lhe chega. Sou muito orgulhosa para ser uma opção entre muitas."

"Estás totalmente errada. Eu posso já ter andado com muitas raparigas mas nunca ao mesmo tempo. Sou cristão e por isso monógamo."

"Ok, como queiras. Mas não quero que aconteça nada entre nós. Sei que não ia resultar. Não conseguimos passar um dia inteiro sem discutirmos."

"Hoje conseguimos."

"Isso foi porque mal nos falamos Emmett."

"E que tal dizeres «que se lixe» e aproveitarmos a noite. Rosalie eu quero-te na minha cama e até agora fui sincero contigo acerca disso. Só uma noite."

"Emmett se me conhecesses melhor sabias que eu não sou de ter casos de uma noite. Como tu também já sabes, não me importava de obedecer ao instinto e fazer sexo contigo mesmo aqui no chão, mas não sou assim."

"Ok, ok. Nunca levei com tantas tampas na minha vida da mesma pessoa. Bates recordes Rosalie."

Ri-me. Era estranho que depois de tudo sentia-me tão confortável com ele, a falar com ele. "Bem, Sr. Cullen, peço imensa desculpa pelo incómodo mas não estou interessada na sua oferta e se não quiser ser rejeitado mais nenhuma vez simplesmente desista da ideia."

"E como é suposto fazer isso quando tu andas com as tuas roupas mínimas, se é que se pode chamar de roupas, pela casa todos os santos dias. Você tem um corpo do caralho Rosalie."

"Eu sei, Sr. Cullen. Mas obrigado por ajudar no desenvolvimento do meu ego. Você também não é mau."

"Não sou mau? Obrigado Rosalie, mas poupe-se nos elogios."

"Ok, como queira." Sorri.

"Já que estamos numa de amigos: Minha querida amiga porque não partilha comigo os seus sentimentos e intenções para com o Paul."

"Não vamos estragar o serão com essa conversa Emmett."

"Ok. Desculpa."

O facto de ele não ter insistido surpreendeu-me e decidi por isso responder-lhe: "O Paul e eu andamos no segundo ano no liceu. Quase no fim do ano descobri-o na arrecadação comendo uma finalista."

"E o que fizeste? Bateste-lhe?"

"Não. Fechei a porta e deixei-os sossegados. Mais tarde contei-lhe o que vi e acabei com ele."

"Assim? Na maior das calmas? Fogo. Mudaste muito então."

"Eu não armei nenhuma cena porque também andava há duas semanas a comer um gajo."

"Porque é que vocês andavam, então?"

"Basicamente nem sei bem. Acho que foi por ele sermos populares. Éramos como um casal perfeito há vista de todos, menos da minha mãe. Parece que percebeu desde o inicio que não tinha futuro com ele."

"Percepção das mães, impossível de compreender."

"Exactamente. Há quanto tempo perdeste os teus pais?" Fiz a pergunta devagar apalpando terreno. Deixei-o surpreendido e um olhar triste surgiu nos seus olhos. Peguei-lhe na mão como gesto de apoio: "Desculpa, desculpa. Não devia ter perguntado. Vamos esquecer que fui idiota."

"Não foste idiota apenas apanhaste-me de surpresa." Apertou a minha mão e dirigiu-me para fora dali: "Anda, vamos dar um passeio pelos jardins. Já agora, são enormes. Como é que só podem viver duas pessoas nesta casa." Ok, estava a evitar o assunto, era compreensível.

"3"

"Isso é só agora. Aliás agora somos mais. E por falar nisso o Jazz vai passar cá o resto do Verão. Eu já falei com o meu tio e com a tua mãe e eles não se importaram.

Oh não. "Oh não."

"O que foi? Importaste-te? Não gostaste do Jazz?"

"É que a Alice também vai passar cá o resto do Verão. Eu falei com a minha mãe hoje e ela disse que sim, aliás está a adorar a ideia de estarmos rodeados de companhia e da sua casa estar a tornar-se numa colónia de férias. Ela adora essas coisas." Emmett desatou às gargalhadas. "Não tem piada Emmett Cullen. A casa vai-se tornar num campo de batalha."

"Vai ser de rir Rosie. Aqueles dois são hilariantes."

"Olha que eles não acham muita piada."

"Pois não, mas não te preocupes que eles sobrevivem."

"Espero que sim. Vamo-nos sentar ali." Dirigi-me para perto de uma árvore antiga e sentei-me na relva. "Esta parte da casa está menos iluminada para ver melhor as estrelas. Quando era pequena tinha o género de uma obsessão com as estrelas e obrigava a minha mãe a vir todos os dias aqui comigo ver as estrelas. Ela tirou a iluminação desta zona porque dá para ver melhor as estrelas. É um sítio fantástico."

Emmett sentou-se à minha beira olhando o céu. Estava uma noite fantástica para se estar ali.

"Os meus pais eram as melhores pessoas que conheci. Mimaram-me muito. Eram ricos mas doavam muito dinheiro a imensas instituições, ajudavam as pessoas no que podiam." Emmett introduziu o tema dos pais e deixou-me abismada, pensava que ele não queria tocar no assunto, mas nada disse. Mantive-me calada e deixei-o falar. "Morreram os dois quando tinha 13 anos. Iam num avião de mercadorias carregado de vacinas e comida para um país pobre. Quando o avião ia aterrar foi bombardeado por um grupo rebelde inimigo daqueles que eles iam ajudar e eles morreram."

Assim que ele acabou continuei sem dizer nada. Na verdade não sabia o que dizer. Um «lamento» não era suficiente nem serviria de nada. Por isso, dei-lhe a mão num gesto de reconforto e ele olhou para mim num olhar triste e agradecido pelo meu apoio. Encostei a minha mão no seu rosto e aproximei-o do meu. O contacto dos nossos lábios foi suave. E quente. Ele pôs as mãos à volta da minha cintura e aproximou-me dele. Os meus dedos entertiam-se agora com o seu cabelo. As nossas línguas entraram em contacto e movimentaram-se de maneira desesperada. Quando o beijo acabou sentia-me atordoada. Durante um bocado ficamos sem dizer nada olhando um para o outro nos olhos. Emmett interrompeu o silêncio.

"Se calhar até fizeste isso por pena, mas não me importo nada. Porém se queres que sejamos só amigos tens de parar com isso."

"Desculpa." Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Emmett quebrou o silêncio outro vez e continuou a falar dos pais. Passamos mais 3 horas a conversar. A rir. A partilhar. Falamos sobre os pais dele, sobre os meus pais, sobre momentos difíceis e momentos perfeitos, falamos até mesmo das namoradas de Emmett. E enquanto o conhecia melhor sentei uma sensação de conforto, de tranquilidade, de satisfação ao estar ao pé dele. Acho que sabia o que isso significava mas não queria pensar nisso.

"Está a ficar tarde. Eles estão a ir para dentro." Disse apontando para o pouco que se podia ver do nosso grupo. "Talvez seja melhor irmos. É a primeira noite do Jazz aqui, talvez lhe queiras explicar onde fica o quarto e ajudá-lo a instalar-se."

"Pois, talvez seja melhor." Levantou-se e estendeu-me a mão para me ajudar. Cavalheiro.

"Obrigado." Disse.

Ele pôs a mão em volta da minha cintura guiando-me para dentro de casa, mantendo a distância entre os nossos corpos.

* * *

Hope you like it, see ya next chapter (;

Kiss*


	21. Bela Dança

**Capítulo 20 – Bela Dança**

**Edward PDV**

Aquela noite estava a correr bem, até a Bella me puxar para dançar. Não é que eu não gostasse. Eu gostava. E esse é que era o problema…

Agora que o Jacob tinha desistido, eu podia ter a minha oportunidade. Mas depois da tampa que eu lhe tinha dado, ela não me dará outra oportunidade de certeza. Eu tinha pensado em conquistá-la aos poucos com uma coisa romântica como cartas, mas a Bella não é desse tipo. Ela não é tímida como eu, nem muito sentimental. É um pouco oposta a mim. Mas dizem que os opostos se atraem, não é?

"Estás muito caladinho Edward, danço assim tão mal?"

"Ah… Não. Eu é que estava distraído." Tentei disfarçar o facto de estar distraído com ela.

"Humm… Ok. Tenho reparado que não sais muito… Assim não arranjas namorada…"

Ri. Se ela soubesse que eu até já tinha escolhido a minha próxima namorada… "Pois é, eu não sou muito de festas e saídas."

"Oh, assim não pode ser." Disse ela encostando o seu corpo ao meu ao som da música. "Como é que aprendeste a dançar dessa maneira?"

"Com a minha mãe."

"Com a tua mãe?" Ela riu. " Então é por isso que manténs tanta distância durante uma dança. Deixa-me ensinar-te como se dança com uma mulher."

Ela aproximou-se mais de mim colando o seu corpo ao meu. Reparei como os nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente, como se ela fosse feita para mim.

"Desta maneira Edward, podes ter acesso a mais partes da mulher com quem danças sem ela te bater por lhe passares a mão. Apesar de eu duvidar que tivesses coragem para passar a mão numa mulher a meio duma dança…" Ela disse isso para me provocar e como bom menino que sou aceitei a provocação e passei a mão pelas suas costas e quadris, subindo depois pelos seus braços até ao seu queixo. Um descarga eléctrica percorria o meu corpo quando eu a tocava e encostando a boca ao seu ouvido perguntei tentando parecer sedutor:

"Assim?"

Reparei que ela tinha sustido a respiração. Ela não estava a espera que eu aceitasse o desafio. Eu consegui surpreendê-la.

"Sim." Disse ela libertando o ar contido. "Até que aprendes rápido. Mas ainda estas longe de teres jeito com as mulheres…"

"Aí sim?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu gozando comigo. "Mas como eu ainda não fiz a minha boa acção do ano, eu posso dar-te umas dicas."

"Como se fosses minha professora?"

"Não. Professora não. Eu odeio professores. Quando eu vir que estas mais enrascado, dou-te umas dicas para conseguires a mulher."

"E não vais querer nada em troca?"

"Não tinha pensado nisso, mas já que falas…"

"Oh, mas valia ter estado calado."

Ela riu. "Pronto vá. Neste momento não me ocorre nada, por isso não te cobro nada pois afinal não te posso prometer sucesso, visto que isso também depende de ti. Mas se eu me lembrar de alguma coisa, eu aviso, não te preocupes."

"Ok. E quanto à dança? Já me safo em condições?"

"Mais ou menos. Ainda te falta ousadia. Tens de controlar não só a dança como o desenrolar da acção com a tua parceira. Tu é que guias. Por exemplo, se ambos tiverem bem próximos, como nós estamos, podes enterrar o rosto nos cabelos de um dos lados do seu rosto fazendo com que a tua parceira se encoste ao teu pescoço e ambos possam sentir o cheiro um do outro." Ela falou e eu agi. O seu cheiro era delicioso e fazia-me querer mais e mais dela.

"Depois…" Ela continuou. "… a medida que ela se entrega, tu podes sussurrar ao seu ouvido palavras mais quentes ou no teu caso românticas se esse for o género de rapariga."

"Mas tu não és uma rapariga romântica." Disse eu no seu ouvido tentando soar sexy.

"Pois não." Disse ela respirando irregularmente tentando afastar-se. "Mas não é a mim que vais conquistar."

Eu evitei a nossa falta de contacto e aproximei o meu rosto ao dela. "Isso já me cabe a mim decidir." Disse eu e aproximei-me mais para juntar os maus lábios aos dela.

SPLASH!

Ela separou-se de mim antes de eu a beijar para ver quem caiu a água.

Lá se foi o meu momento…

* * *

Depois de uma demora tão grande (peço imensas desculpas :( ) fica aqui mais um capítulo desta magnífica história :)

Para compensar pela espera e porque o capítulo é bastante pequeno vou postar mais 2 :)

Espero que gostem :)

Kiss*


	22. Manhã Seguinte

**Capítulo 21 - Manhã Seguinte**

**Rosalie PDV**

"Rose, acorda." Havia alguém abanando-me para me tentar acordar. Era Bella.

"Que queres? Deixa-me dormir sua infeliz." Resmunguei ainda meia a dormir.

"Rosalie Hale acorde imediatamente antes que me chateie! Anda lá por favor, põe-te a pé."

Bella continuava a lamentar-se, por isso pus-me a pé.

"Que queres Isabella? O que é tão importante que não pode esperar?"

"O que se passou ontem à noite entre ti e o Emmett?"

"Isabella Marie Swan só podes estar a gozar comigo. Acordas-me às..." Olhei para o relógio pois não sabia bem que horas eram. 08:00. Só podia ser brincadeira. "...8 horas da manhã para eu te contar o que raio se passou ontem à noite?! é de muito mau gosto menina Swan."

"Oh Rose deixa-te disso e conta. Estava curiosa."

"Pois essa curiosidade toda foi em vão pois não aconteceu nada."

"Vocês beijaram-se."

"Como sabes? Estiveste a espiar-nos?"

"Não, estava a perguntar se se tinham beijado mas parece que já respondeste à pergunta. Tens de parar com isso."

"Isso o quê?"

"Dizer-lhe que uma relação entre vocês não vai resultar e que queres ser apenas amiga dele e depois beijá-lo."

"Ele disse o mesmo. Mas pronto foi só isso, um beijo. Não aconteceu mais nada depois. Tivemos apenas a conversar."

"Sobre o quê? Desembucha de uma vez Rosalie."

"Começamos por falar sobre os pais dele."

"Os pais dele? A sério? O Jacob tinha dito que ele nunca tinha recuperado muito bem disso e que não falava a ninguém sobre esse assunto."  
"Mas falou comigo ontem à noite. Contou-me como morreram e de algumas memórias de infância que tinha com eles."

"Rosalie, ele falou contigo sobre os pais dele. Um assunto que não conseguia falar com ninguém."

"E o que tem?"

"Isso significa que és especial para ele, Talvez esteja apaixonado."

"Não comeces com os teus filmes. Ele apenas precisava de um ombro amigo feminino. Aposto que salta logo para a cama com elas e não se dá ao trabalho de ser amigo delas, de conversarem. Se ele não fosse assim já tinha desabafado há mais tempo."

"Pensa o que quiseres. Mas o que aconteceu mais?"

"Nada de especial."

"De certeza? Não me estarás a ocultar nada?"  
"Estou a apaixonar-me por ele."

Decidi largar a bomba. Bella não pareceu surpreendida, "Eu sei, querida."

"Como assim, tu sabes?"

"Eu conheço-te Rosie. O motivo por ainda não teres ido para a cama com o Emmett não é por não gostares de casos de uma noite, mas por gostares dele. Tens medo de te magoar devido àquilo que o Emmett é: um mulherengo."

"Não. Eu só comecei a sentir-me assim em relação a ele depois disso."

"Não querida. Tu admitiste a ti própria nessa altura, mas o teu coração sabia que gostavas dele antes."

"Oh Bella! Ele está sempre por perto. E ontem andou pela casa de boxers. Até parece que faz de propósito."

"E se calhar até faz." Disse Bella sorrindo perversamente.

"Isabella Swan, preciso de me afastar dele."

"Tu é que sabes, mas acho que devias dar uma oportunidade."

Saí da cama e fui tomar um duche. Vesti os calções que davam até ao meio das coxas e uma camisola não muito decotada.

"Porque estás toda tapada?"

"Eu não estou tapada. Estou normal."

"Normal? Só podes estar a gozar comigo. Costumas vestir uns calções muito curtinhos que mais parecem cuecas e uma camisola do mais curta que há, com um super-decote ou até mesmo andar de biquíni. Não estou a dizer que a roupa é feia, mas que estás tapada demais."

"Hoje prefiro estar assim. Vai descendo que eu já vou. O pequeno-almoço já deve estar pronto."

Bella saiu do quarto e foi para baixo. Quando sai do quarto cruzei-me com Emmett no corredor. Outra vez só de boxers. Oh meu Deus, dai-me forças para aguentar esta tortura!

"Bom dia Rosalie. Porque estás tão tapada priminha?"

"Porque é que toda gente acha que estou tapada? Estou vestida normalmente."

"Não me digas que te tapaste por causa do que disse ontem à noite." Tinha sido exactamente por isso mas não o ia admitir.

"O mundo não gira à tua volta. Mas pensando nisso até é menos um problema."

"Rosalie, se o objectivo foi torturar-me, ok, conseguiu. Agora vai trocar de roupa."

"Mas porquê?"

Emmett aproximou-se. Oh Deus. Demasiado próximo. Respira Rosalie. Respira. "Tu ficas linda com as tuas roupas minúsculas, e não mostrar o que costumas mostrar com elas é tortura. Vai trocar de roupa."

"És tão teimoso. Está bem, eu vou se te afastares de mim." Ele sorriu e afastou-se. Entrei no quarto e troquei de roupa. Vesti um biquíni. Mas porque raio estava a fazer o que ele pedia? Sou uma idiota.

* * *

Haverão progressos? Veremos no próximo capítulo :)

Kiss*


	23. Encontro com Paul

**Capítulo 22 – Encontro com Paul**

**Rosalie POV:**

"Rosalie, posso ser eu a arranjar o teu cabelo?" Alice apareceu subitamente por trás de mim.

Estávamos no final da tarde e o dia até tinha sido calmo, sem discussões (mal tinha visto Emmett desde o pequeno-almoço).

Alice pulava à minha volta implorando.

"Alice agora não me apetece. Daqui a um par de horas vamos jantar e depois vou descansar."

"E o encontro?"

"Qual encontro?" Oh Merda! Tinha-me esquecido de Paul. Era melhor desmarcar, não me apetecia mesmo nada sair com ele. Mas Emmett não queria que eu fosse e como tal tinha de ir. Provar-lhe que sei tomar conta de mim.

"Ok Alice, podes arranjar-me o cabelo."

"Obrigada Rose." Alice guiou-me pela mão até ao seu quarto.

**Emmett POV:**

Cheguei a casa ao fim da tarde e desde aí Rosalie estava trancada no quarto com Alice e Bella. Mas o que elas estariam a fazer? Será que estavam a fazer um menàge à trois lésbico? Deviam estar todas nuas a beijaram-se, com um vibrador à mistura e...

_Trim. Trim. _

O toque da campainha fez-me acordar dos meus pensamentos obscenos. Fui abrir.

"Olá Cullen."

"Paul." A última pessoa que esperava e desejava ver estava agora à minha frente. "Que raio estás aqui a fazer?"

"Vou sair com a tua priminha."

O quê? Rosalie ainda não tinha desistido daquela ideia?! Não era ela que dizia que não gostava de casos de uma só noite?! O que ela esperava?! Que Paul a quisesse para mais do que isso?! Era mesmo estúpida. Os rapazes como Paul, como eu, só têm casos de uma noite, não sabem ter casos de longa duração. Ele ia magoá-la.

A voz de Paul interrompeu-me outra vez os meus pensamentos: "Não precisas de te preocupar, eu cuidarei bem dela. Certificar-me-ei que irei satisfazer todas as suas _necessidades_." Cerrei os punhos. Sabia perfeitamente das intenções de Paul mas ouvi-lo dizê-las na minha cara enervou-me ainda mais. Rosalie tinha de ser protegida, afinal de contas ela ainda era da família e eu era seu amigo. Ele não irá tocar nela. Não a merece.

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e virei-me para me deparar com umas belas pernas demasiado destapadas a descer as escadas. Rosalie estava perfeita. Demasiado despida para um encontro com Paul, mas ainda assim deslumbrante.

Usava um vestido vermelho justo que acabava no meio da coxa mostrando suas lindas pernas. O vestido tinha também um decote e seus seios quase pulavam para fora dele.

O meu olhar acabou no seu rosto fixando os seus olhos que olhavam para os meus. Então ela sorriu. E que sorriso. Extraordinário. Tinha o sorriso mais fantástico que já tinha visto. Ela devia conseguir tudo o que queria com aquele sorriso.

"Vamos?" Perguntou Paul atrás de mim, ainda à porta. Rosalie tirou o olhar do meu rosto e olhou para Paul dando-lhe o mesmo sorriso. Ele teve a mesma reacção que eu. Mas depois saiu do transe, pegou na mão de Rose e beijou-a. Otário. Pôs a mão na cintura de Rosalie encostando-se a ela e guiando-a até ao carro.

Isto não ia ficar assim. Não podia deixar. Rosalie apesar de tudo merecia melhor.

Peguei no carro de Edward, que era mais discreto e segui-os. Não me surpreendeu quando vi Paul levá-la para sua casa. Deveria ter inventado a desculpa que ali era mais sossegado e estavam mais à vontade para conversar.

**Rosalie POV:**

"Paul, não tinhas dito que ia-mos a um restaurante?"

"Eu sei, mas o restaurante que eu queria estava lotado. E aqui em casa sempre estamos mais sossegados e mais à vontade para falarmos."

Pois, para falarmos. Estava a tentar fazer-me de burra?! Sabia que Paul me queria para não passar a noite sozinho e mais nada. Mas não iria ceder. Só queria ser amiga de Paul, mais nada.

Quando entramos em casa, ele ajudou-me a tirar o casaco e guiou-me até à sala de jantar onde o jantar já estava servido.

"Então Rosalie, como é ser universitária?" Começou a dar conversa.

"O primeiro ano correu bem."

"Estás nalguma fraternidade?"

"Não. Não tem nenhuma que me interesse realmente. Quero concentrar-me nos estudos."

"Acho que fazes bem."

"E tu?"

"Eu estou muito bem. Por acaso até estou numa fraternidade."

"Deixa-me adivinhar: concursos de álcool, festas cheias de pessoas excitadas..."

Paul riu-se: "Algo como isso. Sabes sempre tive pena por nós termos acabado."

"Não sei porquê. Ambos andávamos com outras pessoas, já não havia razão nenhuma para continuarmos juntos."

"Pois, mas tu eras uma namorada fantástica."

Ri-me. "E também fui a única que tiveste."

O jantar já tinha acabado. Tínhamos posto a conversa em dia, mas claro Paul agora estava com outros planos.

"Que achas de irmos para a sala assistirmos um filme? Tenho um sistema fantástico."

"Ok, pode ser." O que poderia acontecer de mal? Era só um filme.

Sentei-me no sofá enquanto Paul punha o filme. Depois ele veio juntar-se a mim, demasiado perto. Pôs o braço em volta dos meus ombros para eu me aconchegar.

Meia hora depois do filme ter começado senti a sua mão a acariciar-me o braço e a outra levantou-me o queixo fazendo-me encará-lo. Foi se aproximando. Oh não. Ele ia beijar-me. Merda. Eu tentei recuar mas não conseguia fazê-lo devido à posição que me encontrava. Quando ele finalmente afastou os lábios dos meus levantei-me do sofá.

"Paul, não quero que isto aconteça."

"Porquê?" Perguntou aproximando-se de mim. Eu ia afastando-me até que fiquei encurralada entre a parede e ele.

"Porque eu não quero ser mais uma na tua lista. Sabes que não sou dessas."

"Mas tu basicamente já fazes parte dela por isso uma noite não irá fazer diferença."

"Para mim faz."

"Relaxa querida, e aproveita."

Em seguida colou os lábios aos meus num beijo desesperado. Tentei afastar-me mas não consegui. Quando Paul percebeu que estava a tentar dar-lhe uma joelhada nas suas bolas pegou na minha perna e envolveu-a na sua cintura fazendo subir o meu vestido e pressionando a sua evidente erecção contra a minha vagina tendo apenas as sua calças e as minhas calcinhas a separar-nos. Eu continuava a tentar soltar-me mas Paul era um homem muito forte.

Começou a tentar tirar-me o vestido, tentando rasgá-lo. Oh merda. Ele queria mesmo forçar-me a fazê-lo. E agora? O que é que faço?

**Emmett POV:**

Já estava farto de espiá-los. Parecia que o encontro deles nunca mais acabava. Depois do jantar eles foram para a sala e quando começaram a ver o filme tive prestes a ir embora até que ele beijou-a. Filho de uma puta.

Rosalie levantou-se do sofá e disso qualquer coisa. Ele respondeu e então começaram a deslocar-se para perto da parede, ele aproximando-se, ela afastando-se.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, pegou na perna dela e colou-se a ela e tentou rasgar-lhe o vestido e durante esse tempo todo Rosalie tentava fazê-lo afastar-se. Oh Merda. Ele ia forçá-la e violá-la. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Peguei numa pedra e atirei à janela onde estava a espiá-los entrando logo de seguida.

**Rosalie POV:**

Coloquei as mãos de punhos fechados entre nós os dois e afastei-o o suficiente para lhe dar a joelhada que queria dar há bocado. Ela cambaleou para trás mas logo se recompôs e cerrou o punho para mandá-lo contra a minha cara. Eu ouvi algo a partir-se mas ignorei e tapei a cara. Ouvi um murro, mas não me doía nada. Não tinha sido contra mim. Abri os olhos e Emmett estava em cima de Paul no chão a espancá-lo consecutivamente principalmente na cara. Mas o que estava Emmett ali a fazer?

De rompante entrou um segurança na sala. Uma casa como aquelas é natural ter segurança. Ele tentava tirar Emmett de cima de Paul e segurou-o enquanto Paul o espancava. Eu corri e atirei-me para as costas do segurança o que fez com que ele largasse Emmett. Eu tentei encontrar alguma coisa para lhe bater e acertei-lhe na cabeça com uma jarra mas nada aconteceu, apenas o deixei mais irritado. Então resolvi procurar outra coisa. Enfiei praticamente toda a colecção de jarras da mãe de Paul na cabeça do segurança ainda agarrado a ele e a única coisa que lhe aconteceu foi ter cambaleado um bocadinho. Mas do que era feito aquele homem? Desci de suas costas e fui buscar uma cadeira com que acertei-lhe mesmo na cara enquanto ele se ia a virar para mim. Finalmente caiu no chão inconsciente. Estava a ver que nunca mais. Emmett ainda estava no chão com Paul e estava em vantagem mas rolaram mais uma vez ficando Paul agora por cima. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Procurei alguma coisa pela sala mas já não havia jarras para acertar-lhe. Então peguei no leitor de DVD e acertei-lhe em cheio na cabeça. Ele imediatamente caiu. Emmett demorou-se a levantar e eu estendi uma mão para tentar ajudá-lo. Ele com todo o seu orgulho masculino recusou e levantou-se.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me. Eu olhei para mim. Tinha o vestido rasgado no decote expondo o meu soutien e ainda estava levantado vendo a calcinhas brancas. Emmett olhou para baixo e quando reparou gemeu.

"Só podes estar a gozar. Eu quase que fui violada. Tu foste espancado e mesmo assim ainda tens energia para isso?"

"Emmettzinho nunca descansa. Resmunga com ele, não comigo."

Eu ri-me. Mesmo numa situação destas Emmett conseguia pôr-me bem-disposta.

"Vamos?" Perguntei-lhe.

"Não vais chamar a polícia?"

"Não."

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu não quero. Paul já tinha bebido um pouco demais e também eu nunca mais vou estar com ele para que isto volte a acontecer. E depois ele também apresentaria queixa contra ti por invasão de propriedade."

"Mas aquele gajo merece um castigo."

"E tu já lhe deste castigo suficiente. Ele vai precisar de uma plástica depois do tratamento que lhe fizeste à cara." Emmett riu-se. "Leva-me para casa por favor."

Emmett concordou. Pôs o seu casaco à minha volta e deu-me um beijo carinhoso na testa. Guiou-me até ao carro e sentou-me no lugar do passageiro.

**Emmett POV:**

Quando chegamos finalmente a casa Rosalie já estava a dormir. Tinha sido uma longa noite.

Nunca pensei que Paul chegasse tão longe, que a forçasse a alguma coisa. Covarde. Ainda bem que a tinha seguido. Nem queria imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Só de imaginar o Paul a tocar-lhe enquanto ela se contorcia contra ele, a penetrar-lhe enquanto ela implorava e chorava para que a largasse. Sacudi a cabeça para tirar essas imagens da minha cabeça e sai do carro. Senti uma gota na minha face e olhei para cima para ver de onde tinha vindo mas não estava a chover e foi aí que reparei que a gota tinha ido uma lágrima. Uma única lágrima que significava muito.

Fui buscar Rosalie ao banco do passageiro e peguei nela. Ela moveu-se nos meus braços aconchegando-se em mim. Levei-a até ao quarto e deitei-a na cama. Tirei os seus sapatos de salto. Ela tinha uns pés fantásticos. Fiquei a olhar para ela. Ela parecia uma criança indefesa a dormir e era isso que ela tinha sido há pouco tempo nos braços de Paul. Sentia a necessidade de protegê-la. Olhei para o seu vestido rasgado. Não devia estar confortável. Será que ela ficaria muito zangada por tira-lhe o vestido?! Deveria chamar por Bella mas ela já estava a dormir por isso decidi tirar-lho eu mesmo. Enquanto tirava o vestido evitei tocar-lhe para ela não acordar e Emmettzinho também não.

Quando vi Rosalie em lingerie branca não aguentei e gemi baixinho.

As minhas mãos queriam tocar-lhe, explorar aquele maravilhoso corpo, mas não poderia fazer isso. Pus rapidamente Rosalie debaixo dos lençóis e sai do quarto antes que não conseguisse resistir mais à tentação.

* * *

Bem, é tudo por hoje. Espero que tenham gostado :)

Até a próxima :)

Kiss*


End file.
